I Never Meant to Hurt You
by x3Tinkerbell07
Summary: What happens when Brooke finds out she's pregnant? Lucas is being pursued by a new girl but will he go back to Brooke? What happens when this new girl and one of the Tree Hill gang have something in common? BL, HN,PJ Enjoy and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Living Hell

Lucas stood in the middle of the hallway not sure which way to go. Peyton was to his left and Brooke to his right. Either way it would be awkward. He didn't know how everything got so tangled but it did and he knew it was all his fault. He wished he could fix the mess he made, mend all the broken hearts. He was fooling around behind his girlfriend's back, with her best friend none the less, who he realized he was madly in love with. Now there were three broken hearts and no one to turn to.

Peyton darted in one direction and Brooke walked by, hanging on some jock's big arm, laughing, giggling and flirting. It ripped Lucas' heart out that that could've still been him but he deserved everything she was throwing his way.

He was free to walk freely through the hallway without having to watch his step.

"Luke, my man. How's the shoulder?" Jake said slapping him five.

"It's coming along I guess. Hopefully I'll be back to practice in a few more weeks of physical therapy." He leaned himself against the wall of lockers, catching up with his teammate.

"Hurry back man, the team really needs you."

"You guys won without me before. Just pretend I never joined." Lucas joked about how most of the team hated him when he joined the team.

"We could never forget you." Jake's cell phone began ringing, "Gotta go. I'll catch you later."

"Give Jenny my love." Lucas waved at Jake as he disappeared down the hallway.

Lucas smiled, thinking about his new friendship with Jake and Jenny in the past few months. Jake was the first person to make an effort to be friends with Lucas when the whole team followed Nathan and made his life hell.

The bell rang and as Lucas turned towards his classroom someone slammed right into his bad shoulder. He gripped it, wincing in pain. When he came around he found a mysterious new girl scurrying around the floor trying to pick up her books.

"I'm so sorry." she picked up the last book and stood up. Seeing Lucas in pain she panicked, "Oh my god! Did I hurt you? I can't believe this. I told my parents I didn't want to move here-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He tried to swallow back the pain that was radiating from his shoulder.

"Do you really think you're fooling me? Want me to bring you to the nurse? Or the hospital?" Lucas stopped her before she could start rambling again.

"No really. I'm fine." Lucas was more convincing this time.

"God, I feel like an idiot. My first day here and I've already almost killed someone." She began rambling on again.

"You didn't almost kill me." Lucas patted her shoulder in reassurance. "I'm Lucas."

"I'm Madison." Madison looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled.

Lucas noticed how beautiful this Madison girl was and he felt his insides jumping. Her light blue eyes seemed to jump off her face and her smile was perfect. She had brown hair similar to Brooke; maybe that's why he was so attracted to her.

"Would you be able to help me?" Madison rummaged through a folder she had and pulled out her schedule, "Do you know where this room is?"

"Yeah. It's on my way. Follow me." He motioned her in the direction he had been going before they collided.

"Thanks." She ran her fingers through her hair and then let it feather back down, "So how did you hurt your shoulder?"

"Car accident."

"Ouch. Must really hurt." Her eyes sparkled as she talked, "Must be getting all this special attention now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas replied sarcastically, smiling.

Brooke stood in front of them as they walked on. Her nose scrunched up like it always did when she's mad or jealous. She walked straight in between Lucas and Madison, bumping hard into Lucas' functional shoulder.

"What's her problem?" Madison asked looking over her shoulder at the back of Brooke's head.

"My ex-girlfriend." Lucas hated the sound of that; Brooke being his ex-girlfriend.

"I see. So your single now?" Madison ask shyly.

"Yeah." Lucas sunk back into the lousy spirits he'd been in since the Brooke, Peyton and him blowout.

"You break up with her or she break up with you?" Madison asked what Lucas thought was a strange question.

"I don't exactly know," Lucas replied, not knowing if him sneaking around with Peyton was his way of breaking up with her or if Brooke telling him and Peyton that she never wanted to see them again. Obviously this answer was not good enough for Madison because she began giving him funny looks.

"Was it that bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lucas said coldly.

"Sorry, touchy subject." She began to get all nervous and rambled on and on, "So what's there to do here in Tree Hill?"

"Not much. There's the beach, Karen's Café, parties and basketball." Lucas shrugged realizing that without basketball and his friends, how boring Tree Hill really was.

"Sounds like fun." She answered sarcastically.

"You just get used to it." He caught himself glancing over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Brooke before she disappeared again.

"I won't. I'm a big city girl." Madison began to feel comfortable around Lucas.

"Yeah I want to get out of here." Lucas focused back on Madison, "Too much drama around here."

"No offense but it seems kind of dull around here." She acted like she was handling him easily like trying to get a sleep walker back to bed.

"This is just the calm before the storm." Lucas laughed at how much this naïve new girl had missed already, but it could only get worse from here.

"I can't wait. I need a little action." Madison was so enthusiast about the upcoming blow-outs.

"That makes one of us." Lucas stopped walking, "It's not so much fun when you're the center of all the problems."

"What do you mean?" Madison pried cautiously.

"It's a long, long story." Lucas flashed the ever-so-popular Scott smile.

"Why don't we do something later and you can tell me all about it?" She asked him out so slyly, she didn't even think he realized how smooth she was.

"Why not? I've got to get out sometime." Lucas was pleased with Madison's attitude because there was something about it that was so different than most girls around here, "Where and when?"

"How about six o'clock? You pick the spot. Call me later and we'll talk later." She scribbled her number on Lucas' notebook and disappeared into the classroom.

Feeling satisfied at his own accomplishments with the new girl, Lucas was able to make it through the rest of the day without paying any attention to Peyton or Brooke.


	2. Miserable

Lucas decided to take Madison to Tim's party that night. They could have fun together and Madison would be able to meet new people; a win-win situation. Madison was looking hot when Lucas picked her up but she began resembling Brooke more and more. If Lucas couldn't have the real Brooke, why not have something similar and most likely better?

"You look...nice." Lucas gave her another look over, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." She linked her arms in his as he escorted her to the party.

Lucas tried to be a gentleman and opened the car door for Madison and he shut it behind her. They were making small talk as they drove. At a long red light Madison brought up the touchy topic.

"So what's with you and all the drama?" Madison was prepared to listen intently, not wanting to miss any of the juicy details. She was a gossip queen and soaked up every rumor or fight that she came across.

"Damn, I thought you'd forget about that by now." Lucas' cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"It can't be that bad!" Madison joked.

"It is but here it is." He cleared his throat ready to tell his pitiful life story, "Okay well Tree Hill is home of the famous Dan Scott. Dan Scott, biologically, is my father. He left my mother and got Deb pregnant with Nathan. Dan left my mother and married Deb where they raised Nathan as a family. I started on the basketball team and stole Nathan's spot which began the whole thing. It was rough between me and Nathan but we're cool now. Then came Peyton. Peyton was Nathan's girlfriend and I stole her too. Well sort of. I wanted her but she didn't want me. That's how I met Brooke, Peyton's best friend. We started dating and it was great. Then Peyton wanted me. I've always wanted Peyton so I got her. Now Peyton and Brooke don't talk to me or each other. It gets worse and worse everyday."

"Wow," Madison shook her head with content, "That is pretty bad."

"Told you so." Lucas pulled his car in front of Tim's house where the party was in full swing, "Here we are."

"A party! My favorite!" Madison got all pumped up and excited.

Inside there were people bumping and grinding and drinking and screwing around. What else would you expect at a Tree Hill party. Lucas handed Madison a beer who excepted it willingly, and Lucas took another one for himself. He was only drinking one tonight because he was driving and he tried to be a little responsible.

"Watch out ladies, Lucas Scott is making his way around!" Brooke yelled over the music acting mature but not drunk.

"Brooke, can we not do this here?" Lucas whispered to her.

"What? Don't want to embarrass you new bar slut." Brooke smiled sweetly, making Lucas miss her even more.

"She's just a friend Brooke." Lucas reassured her trying to score points.

"Whoa, she just called me a bar slut and all you can say is I'm just a friend?" Madison was getting fired up.

"Don't you start too!" Now Lucas was seeing flames. He came out to get away from the drama but he walked right into it.

"I see what's going on." Madison announced a-matter-of-factly, "You still have a thing for this one. I was just here to make her jealous. I'll find my own ride home."

"Madison, it's not like that." He watched as she walked away and began talking to other guys.

"Lucas Scott alone again, or should I say still?" Brooke was really going at it now.

"Brooke, stop it!" Lucas whispered, "Are you happy? You've succeeded in making my life miserable. I've apologized so many times but it still isn't good enough."

"You need to pay for what you did to me." Brooke said behind clenched teeth.

"I have to live what I did everyday Brooke. I'm paying more than you know." Lucas said and left. He drove to the river court where he could just hang out and think about whatever he wanted.

He picked up a basketball and began shooting, trying to work his shoulder back into the game. Every shot he made was just a little off, bouncing off the metal rim. High heels clanked from behind him on the cold dark asphalt. Brooke stood there rubbing her arms trying to warm herself up.

"What, didn't get your fill of ripping me apart at the party?" Lucas kept shooting baskets. The more and more fired up he was getting the closer the ball was getting to the net.

"Lucas..." Brooke whispered as though he hurt her.

"No Brooke, don't say anything. I can't take it anymore," Lucas kept his focus on the hoop, "Why is everything always about you, huh Brooke?"

"Lucas..." Brooke kept her voice low but Lucas heard a small quiver, maybe from the cold.

"No, what Brooke wants Brooke gets," He caught the ball and held it under his arm, "You were to busy trying to make my life miserable to see that I was truly sorry and you never let me tell you that I was still in love with you!"

"How can you even say that! You were fooling around with Peyton, my best friend in the whole world and you decided to mess around with her while you were with me." Her voice broke as she spoke. Lucas could tell he was getting to her.

"It's just, before I even got to know you Brooke, I had always dreamed of Peyton." He kicked around some rocks on the asphalt not wanting to look at Brooke, "And then she finally wanted me. It was like a fantasy for me and at that moment that's all I cared about. But then I realized what I lost and fulfilling a fantasy didn't seem so important anymore."

"If you weren't so self-centered you would've realized how much I loved you. And you just took my heart and ripped it apart."

"I'm self-centered!" Lucas was tired of fighting. He turned back to the hoop and began shooting again, "Why'd you come here anyway?"

"Lucas..." Her voice lowered again and he heard he softly sob behind him, "I'm pregnant."


	3. Forever and always

Thanks for the reviews! Please critique, criticize and, hopefully enjoy. I will try to update daily until I find out how it's going to end. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

The ball that Lucas had just shot made a swoosh sound as he turned around to look at the quivering Brooke. He had never seen her like this; she looked so small and scared.

"Are you sure?" Lucas moved closer towards her, both unsure what to say or do.

"Yeah, I waited 'til I was sure before I told you." I was going to tell you after school but I saw you with that slut so I didn't want to ruin your life."

"Oh my god." That was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"When she said that you still had a thing for me, I needed to tell you." Her chest began heaving with sobs, "Luke, I don't know what to do."

Almost naturally Lucas enveloped her into his large arms and stood there letting her cry.

"We'll get through this." Lucas repeated in a soothing tone, trying his hardest to be strong.

"I'm so scared." Brooke said in his chest.

"Well get through this." Lucas reassured her over and over but in reality Lucas was more scared than anyone could've ever imagined.

The couple had made their way to the picnic table off to the side of the court. They sat there together for what seemed like forever, trying to comfort each other in anyway possible. Finally Brooke stopped crying and lifted her face from Lucas' chest. Her cheeks were stained with mascara but she didn't care.

"I was scared to tell you. I thought you were going to pull a Dan Scott on me." Brooke stared out on the river.

"I am not him." Lucas said firmly, obviously offended by the reference to his "father".

"I know that. It was just a fear I had in the back of my head." Brooke began wiping the tear stains from her face.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll always be right here." He brought her chin up to look him in the eyes. They sat there for a while just looking into each others eyes, reading all of their fears and worries. How could they be parents while they were both still so young?

Slowly he moved in for a kiss. Brooke was not ready to forgive him just yet. It still hurt deep in her heart to know what he did to her. There was no 'forgive and forget' in this situation.

"I guess you still don't forgive me." Lucas felt rejected by the first girl he truly loved.

"Not yet but I'm trying." Brooke pulled away from him, "It's just so hard to trust you again."

"Brooke, I promise you that I'm all yours; forever and always." Lucas spit his words out firmly and fatherly. She felt so safe when he was around, "If time is what you need, I'll give you all the time in the world. As long as we're together."

They both settled on a long emotional hug. They didn't need to rush this relationship, they knew they were going to be together forever.

"Come on. I'll drive you home." Lucas said after a long while of sitting under the stars. They held each other close as the walked to Lucas' car. They drove silently to Brooke's house, neither sure what to say. Outside of Brooke's house they just sat there and waited for another forever. They spent so much time just sitting but they really didn't have much time left. They were no longer going to be the kids, but the parents. They could no longer just think for themselves, but for each other and their child. Finally Brooke moved, stirring the stillness of the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke." Brooke kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Brooke, if you need anything and I mean anything you know I'm just a call away." Lucas called after her after she got out of the car.

She smiled knowingly at him as she turned up the path to her home.

On the drive home the reality of the situation hit Lucas hard. He cried all the way home and after he pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. How could he be a father if he never really had one to begin with. Lucas was so afraid he was going to turn out to be just like Dan and he didn't want that at all. He didn't want this kid to grow up just like he did; it just wasn't fair, to either of them. He vowed right there and then that he would never turn out to be like Dan Scott.

Finally, his tears dried up and he felt like he couldn't cry anymore. He hoped his mom had already gone to sleep because he knew the second she saw him she'd know something was wrong and he'd break down in front of her. He would waited until morning to tell his mom about Brooke.

He drifted off to sleep repeating over and over again in his mind I'm not going to be Dan...I'm not going to be Dan...


	4. Making it Reality

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Do you like the title? I'm not sure if I like it so if you've got any suggestions please let me know. Put it in your reviews PLEASE! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Hope you enjoy!

I am trying to change the reviews to anonymous (just can't figure out how yet, but I will)!

He barely slept that night waking up at any little creak or crack. He listen to pots and pans clanking in the kitchen and knew his mother was already up making him breakfast before she headed out to the Café.

Lucas knew it was now of never; he couldn't keep this secret from his mom. She'd know what to do, she always did but he wasn't sure how she'd react to the initial shock.

"Mom," His voice broke as he spoke, "I need to talk to you."

"What is it Luke?" Karen asked with motherly concern.

"Brooke's pregnant." He flatly put it out there.

Karen's jaw dropped as she gasped. Her baby was going to be a father. This just couldn't be. I'm still asleep. This is just a dream. She kept repeating it over and over.

"Mom, say something." Lucas didn't know what to say or do.

"How could you!" She yelled as she slapped him across his face. Realizing what she had done she enveloped him into her arms and apologized over and over as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"What am I going to do Mom?" Lucas asked wanting her to tell him exactly what to do but they both knew that there was no right or wrong answer to what to do next; they just needed to sit back and wait for nature to take its course.

"I'm sorry Luke. It's just I never expected you to be so careless. I thought you knew better. I made a mistake when I was younger too but I'm glad I did now because I got you." She hugged him again, "It'll all work out in the end, sweetheart. That I know."

"How do you know that?" Lucas was so made that his mom called him irresponsible. She was supposed to help him through this not put him down.

"Because I know you and I know Brooke. You'll be good parents; it's in your nature." Karen wiped the single tear that slid down her son's cheek, "Now get ready for school. I have to get to the Café. Call me if you need anything."

Her baby was going to be a father.

* * *

School was not easy for Lucas. He was afraid everyone would find out and judge him. Before Brooke told him she seemed to be handling everything with her head held high, like nothing was different.

"You don't look so good." Madison said with disbelief that someone who was so hot could look so bad.

"Didn't sleep much last night." Lucas did not feel like talking about his night at all in fear that he might break down and cry again.

"Why?" Madison asked curiously.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately." He wished she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She pried trying to get something out of me.

"No," He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He had to get away, "I got to go. I'll see you later."

"Wait," Madison grabbed hold of his arms before he could get away, "I just want to say sorry for last night. I was a real bitch and I shouldn't have some of the things I said."

"Don't worry. I was a total ass to you last night." He saw Brooke coming down the hallway looking equally as torn up as he was feeling. He could tell she needed him, "I catch you later."

Brooke was hugging her books against her chest. She didn't have the usually spark she used to wear so well.

"Are you okay?" Lucas saw her eyes were bloodshot, like she'd been crying all night.

"Yeah, sure..." Her voice trailed off. Her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Brooke," He pulled her into a hug, "We're going to get through this. Don't worry."

Brooke Davis never cried in front of anyone before, it was a sign of weakness, but being pregnant changed everything for her. She was going to cry wherever the hell she wanted to cry and she didn't care who say her.

"I just don't know anymore Lucas." The tears streamed down her cheeks, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can, we can." Lucas' eyes were so deep and reassuring, how could she not believe him. They were going to get through this together.

"I got to get to class Luke." Brooke said drying her eyes.

"I'll see you later." Luke didn't ever want her to go but they were just going to class and he had to.

He watched as she walked back down the hallway. Even on her worst day Brooke looked beautiful. It was hard for her not to look good; she was a naturally beautiful person. Not only was she hot but she was strong and opinionated and that's why Lucas fell in love with her.

* * *

The day was hitting it dull point at the Café and Karen and Deb had nothing to do but wait for a customer to arrive. Deb went into the back to take inventory leaving Karen all by herself. Finally being alone she broke down. Her baby was going to be a father. She couldn't believe this was happening to them.

She had given up so much to keep Lucas and she didn't want his life to turn out the same way.

"Karen, what's the matter?" Deb asked emerging from the storage room at the sound of Karen's sobs.

"It's nothing." Karen knew that admitting it all out loud would make it all a reality and would be admitting it was really happening.

"Karen Roe, you don't cry for just anything so this has to be something." Deb said softly, wondering why her new friend and business partner was crying.

"Brooke's pregnant." Karen replied and now it was out with no turning back.

"Oh Karen," Deb did know what to do or say to comfort Karen, "Lucas can handle this. He learned from the best."

Karen dried her eyes at the jingling sound from the bell above the door announcing their customer.

"Karen's Café can I help you?" Karen asked almost as if she hadn't been crying seconds earlier. Her tears had subsided for now.


	5. We'll be Great

To my one reviewer that thought the customer was Brooke's parents or the other girl, you're wrong. It was just a random person who really doesn't have a purpose except to show how Karen just got back into her normal routine, but I'm glad I'm making you guys guess what going to happen next. BTW, I love BL too! I was so upset when they were over...

Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated. The more you review the faster I'll update! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lucas was working out his shoulder in the weight room before heading out to sit on the bench while his teammates practiced.

"Hey Luke." Jake was standing in the doorway with Jenny in tow.

"Hey man." Lucas said putting down the weights he had been using, "Hey Jenny."

"My folks couldn't watch her." Jake set her down and then he sat next to Lucas.

"Get to practice. I'll watch her for you." He walked over to her carrier and hung it on his elbow and they all walked out to the gym.

"Jake, give me ten laps. Scott, get off my court!" Whitey yelled at them.

Jake and Lucas laughed to themselves while following Whitey's orders. Just as Lucas sat in the bleachers Jenny started screaming.

"Scott, go play daddy!" Whitey yelled from the court.

Lucas cringed on the fact that Whitey had told him to play daddy; he was already going to be a daddy. Lucas carried Jenny's carrier into the hall. He lifted the screaming infant from her carrier carefully. He rocked her back and forth as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Are you practicing, Mr. Scott?" Brooke appeared in front of him. She was liking what she saw.

"I guess you could say that." He sifted the baby to his other shoulder, "Jake didn't have anyone to watch her."

"Can I hold her?" Brooke reached for the tiny infant. Lucas handed Jenny to Brooke with care.

Lucas smiled at the way Brooke dance around with Jenny in her arms. Brooke stopped suddenly and stared back at Lucas.

"We can do this." Brooke touched her stomach, "We are going to be great."

For the first time neither of them cried at the thought of bringing a baby into the world right now but they smiled. They were going to do this and they were going to be great.

Again Lucas went in for a kiss but this time was different; Brooke didn't pull away.

"Brooke..." Jake said from the door of the gym.

"And Lucas?" Nathan finished in disbelief.

Brooke and Lucas parted, surprised to see they had visitors. Brooke's cheeks turned bright red.

"Call me later." Brooke handed Jenny back to Lucas.

Nathan and Jake moved closer to get the scoop.

"Brooke," Jake repeated towards Nathan.

"And Lucas." Nathan replied to Jake.

"Back together?" They both said in unison.

Lucas ignored them both directing all his attention to Jenny. He gently place her back in her carrier.

"When did this happen?" Nathan pried.

"Just now." Lucas did not need to tell them anything but he was still in shock that they got back together.

"What kind of answer is that?" Nathan asked just as his cell phone began beeping, "Got to go guys. I want all the details tomorrow."

"So what's going on?" Jake asked after Nathan had left, knowing he could get more on his own.

"We're working through things." Lucas was not sure if he should tell Jake about Brooke or not.

"That's great man." Jake said but knowing that that wasn't the whole story, "How'd you manage that?"

"Jake," Lucas knew he should tell Jake. Jake had trusted Lucas enough to tell him about Jenny. Plus maybe Jake would have good advice, "Brooke's pregnant."

Jake could not believe his ears. Did Lucas just say Brooke was pregnant?

"Wow," Jake was at a loss of words. Lucas seemed so strong and confident. Jake wished he had that courage back then. He hadn't even told anyone he had a daughter until Lucas came along.

"Yeah, I know." Lucas knew that Jake understood what he was feeling and going through. Jake had been in his position a year ago, but to look at how Jake took care of Jenny just made Lucas know that he could do it too.

"This is big man." Jake was still shocked, "How are you holding up? How's Brooke?"

"We were scared shit last night but now I think we're ready to overcome this bump in the road." Lucas answered truthfully.

"To tell you the truth you're never really ready. Not until you hold that baby in your arms. Then you're going to go crazy fussing over every little thing." Jake laughed looking down at his own daughter, "It's even harder when you're all alone. You guys are lucky to have each other."

"You're not alone Jake and if I can be half the dad you are I'll be satisfied." Lucas reassured his friend just as Jenny began fussing.

"I got to get her home." Jake lifted Jenny's carrier from the ground, "You know where to find me if you need anything."

Lucas just hoped what Jake said was not true. He wanted to be ready now, not nine months down the line. He walked out into the sunshine towards his truck.

"Hey handsome," Madison said falling into step with him.

"Madison, hey." He expected it to be Brooke, that was one of her lines.

"So I was thinking, to make last night up to each other why don't we take each other out to eat now?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Um, I uh," Lucas thought for a moment, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"How about that Café you told me about?" Madison suggested.

"That's sounds great." Lucas said feeling relieved. He had been feeling guilty. What would Brooke think if he went out with another girl when they just made up? At least going to his mother's café would make him feel better because Haley would be there to vouch for him.

"I say we start over." Madison said once they were settled in Lucas' truck.

"Okay," Lucas wasn't exactly sure what she meant but he wasn't thinking about her. He was thinking about Brooke.

"Hi, I'm Madison. I just moved here from Bridgewater." Madison stuck her hand out for Lucas to shake.

"I'm Lucas. I was born and raised here in Tree Hill." He laughed at how ridiculous they sounded.

They pulled up in front of the Cafè and stumbled out of the car. They had been laughing so hard their eyes were tearing. The normal crowd was inside the cafè, already buzzing with conversations.

"Luke!" Haley came from behind the counter and hugged him.

"Hey Hales! A little busy aren't we?" Lucas laughed at the frustrated look on Haley's face.

"Oh yeah, Haley this is Madison. She just moved here." Lucas introduced them.

"Hey," Haley looked shocked. Nathan had just called her to tell her that Lucas and Brooke had gotten back together. What was Lucas doing with this other girl?

"It's nice to meet you." Madison said politely.

"We're starving, Hales. We're going to sit by the window." Lucas ushered Madison towards the table open near the window.

"So who's she? An ex-girlfriend?" Madison pumped him with answers.

"God no," Lucas laughed. Him and Haley a couple? "we're just best friends."

"Good, I want you all to myself." Madison said seductively.

Lucas now knew that this get together was a bad idea. Was he sending the wrong signals to her? If he was he didn't mean to, he was just trying to be nice. He needed a way out of this but how? The door jingled and in came his relief.

"Peyton!" Lucas called to her motioning her towards them.


	6. Save Me Please

Okay here's some info on Madison. At first I wanted her to end up with Lucas but I like Brooke and Lucas so much better. I'm a big fan of the OC and I'm basing Madison in a way like Oliver, the crazy eccentric person that ruins their lives but you'll have to find out how it all turns out. Someone you will like it and some of you will hate it, just wait and see. Haha! Here's the next chapter with a little more Madison and Lucas, a little Peyton and Haley. Maybe this chapter will foreshadow what's to come...

Remember review! The more reviews the more chapters go up a day!

What was going on? Lucas was talking to Peyton and had a new girl by his side. Where was Brooke and weren't they supposed to be back together? All these questions were crowding Haley's mind. She had so many questions with no answers and she wanted answers.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Peyton was just as confused as everyone else who knew what happened between them and set Jenny down on the floor next to the table.

"Nothing, we were just hanging out. I saw you walk in and thought why not make it a crowd." Lucas could not believe what was going on.

"I'm Peyton." Peyton introduced herself to Madison.

"I know," Madison said snottily, "I'm Madison."

"Well I got to go pick up my food." Peyton said wanting to get out of this awkward situation.

"Don't let us keep you." Madison wanted her to leave them alone so bad. She wanted it to be just her and Lucas.

"Are you sure you can't stay a while?" Lucas pleaded not to leave him alone with her.

"I can't I have to go baby-sit Jenny for Jake. He's got a meeting with his lawyer." Peyton explained understanding his plea but there was nothing she could do, "Nice meeting you, Madison."

Peyton watched over her shoulder at Lucas sitting there uncomfortably with this girl while waiting for her food. She wanted to surprise Jake with some good food when he got home from the lawyer's office. "I think you better go save Lucas. He's must've been really desperate to have talked to me." Peyton said when Haley brought the food out.

"I will, later, I want to let him suffer a little while longer." Haley glared over at Lucas and Madison. Something about Madison rubbed Haley the wrong way.

"You two in a fight or something?" Peyton felt so left out of the loop.

"No," Haley didn't think Peyton was the right person to talk to about Brooke and Lucas, "It's just other stuff. Don't worry about. I'm going to go save him now. Have a good night Peyton."

Haley disappeared into the back and emerged with a tray of food for Lucas and Madison. "Here you go."

Haley set it down on the table, "Luke, can you go in the back your mom needs some help."

"I'll be right back," Lucas noted to thank Haley for the save.

"So what's going on with you and Lucas? How'd you meet?" Haley hammered Madison with questions.

"I ran into him in school yesterday. We hit it off, I guess." Madison smiled at the fact that she was with Lucas.

"What do you mean hit it off?" Haley needed the answers she was looking for.

"I think this is like our first date. Well, you could say that the party last night was our first date but we had a fight over that Brooke bitch." Madison explained getting all giddy.

"That's great. I'll catch you later." Haley ran off into the kitchen to find Lucas and drill him.

"Thank you so much Haley. I was dying out there." Lucas said sitting in the storage room.

"So what's going on?" Haley didn't let the information that she had just inquired from Madison slip just yet.

"I don't know. One minute we're just hanging out and then she's hitting on me." Lucas was stunned.

"So you don't like her?" Haley knew that Lucas didn't know that she knew that he and Brooke were back together.

"As a friend I did, but now she's a little scary. Besides," Lucas paused, "I'm back with Brooke."

"Really," Haley acted surprised, "when did this happen?"

"Well today I guess." Lucas smiled at the thought of him and Brooke.

"Spill all the details." Haley was getting all excited.

"Well, the truth is Haley," Lucas paused again. This was the hardest things he'd ever have to tell his best friend, "She's pregnant."

"Oh my god." Haley was just like Lucas. That was the only thing she could say. They sat there in silence for a little while before either on them moved. "This is major news Luke. Are you sure you're okay?" Haley asked before getting back to work.

"Surprisingly, I am." Lucas thought back on early and how Brooke handled Jenny, "We're dealing."

"If you need me I'm here. Tell Brooke that if she needs anything she can call me," Haley turned towards the door, "We got to start hanging out more."

Lucas knew it was time to go face Madison again. She was sitting at their table picking at her dinner waiting for Lucas to emerge from the kitchen. "Hey, I'm sorry about that." Lucas sat back down across from Madison.

She stared adoringly at him. "You were worth the wait." Madison smiled at him.

"Um, yeah, thanks." Lucas didn't know what to do. He cursed his Scott charm.

"So what does your mom work here or something?" Madison started up some small talk.

"She owns this Café." Lucas just wanted to eat and get out of here.

"Really, it's so cute." Madison reached over to hold Lucas' hand.

Before she could reach his hand his cell phone rang. Brooke. "Sorry I got to get this," he hesitated, "it's Jake."

He stepped back into the storage room where he could talk freely to Brooke. "Hey, is everything okay?" Lucas was a little jumpy from Madison.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to be alone tonight. Can you come over here and keep me company." Brooke's voice was steady but he knew she was crying again.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Lucas hung up and ran back over to Madison.

"Is everything okay?" Madison asked seeing the look on Lucas' face.

"No, I have to go," He needed a lie fast, "watch Jenny for Jake."

"I thought Peyton was baby-sitting?" Madison questioned curiously.

"She was but she had to go and he needs me to take over because he has to meet with another lawyer." He was so going to get caught with this one, "Can I give you a ride home now?"

"No I think I'll hang out here a little while longer." She got up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for taking me out."

"I just want to make this clear, that we're just friends." Lucas needed to clear this up now.

"Yeah friends," Madison agreed, "for now."


	7. Dance with Me

Alright, there's been many questions about Madison and I really like questions, but I can't answer them all yet. One thing is she's not hanging with Lucas' mom. She left because she did have something in her past but you'll find out later what. My later chapters will answer more of your questions so don't worry too much.

Thanks for all the great reviews. The more you review the more inspiration I get to write so: more reviews = more chapters. LOL

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and REVIEW!

Lucas sped down the familiar streets to Brooke's house. She was right, she shouldn't be alone right now, especially now. She needed someone just as much as he needed her. They needed each other for support and just knowing there was someone that was there for you.

Brooke's house was dark when Lucas pulled up and he feared she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, he wanted someone to hold. He wanted to feel her so close to him. He missed her so much in the few weeks they weren't speaking and it was killing him.

He quietly shut the door to his truck just in case she was asleep. Walking up the steps he saw a lump covered by a blanket sitting on the porch swing. Brooke's eyes popped opened when the stairs creaked and she straightened up. She looked like she was ten years old and waiting for Santa Claus to come.

"Hey handsome." She whispered sleepily.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas was happy when Brooke used that line with him.

"Where and who did I steal you away from?" Brooke opened her blanket for Lucas to come join her.

"I was just hanging out with a few friends at my mom's café." Lucas shrugged the evening off.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have no one left. My parents are never home, I have no friends and I'm carrying this baby." Brooke began rambling with words springing from her mouth and tears streaming from her eyes.

"Brooke, I'm here for you whenever you need me. You know that right?" Lucas wiped her tears away with his thumbs, cradling her face with the rest of his large hands.

"Sometimes it's not enough. Besides you, I don't have anyone. No parents, no more best friend. It's just getting so hard." She sobbed harder and harder into his chest.

"Why don't you go and make up with Peyton?" Lucas suggested hoping it would help.

"Forgive her after what she did to me? It hurts my heart to even think about her anymore. How could I ever forgive someone that's done that to me?" Brooke was getting fired up.

"You forgave me didn't you?" Lucas was going to win this one.

"That was different. I needed you back. I couldn't do this alone." Brooke's tone softened.

"Obviously you need her too. Do it for me." Lucas coaxed. He didn't want to be in the middle of World War III at a time like this. Plus he had already broken the ice between him and Peyton.

"I'll think about it." Brooke shivered and instinctively Lucas wrapped her in his arms, "Just hold me Luke."

They sat there wrapped in each others arms forever watching the stars above. Their eyes began to droop and the fell asleep together on Brooke's porch. Sleep came easier when they were together. Dreams were more pleasant now that Lucas had Brooke back in his arms.

Softly rain pitter-pattered on the pavement outside the porch. Lucas stirred hearing the rain. The air had gotten cooler and the wind picked up. As soon as Lucas stirred so did Brooke. The rain began to come down harder.

"Let's go dance in the rain." Brooke suggested unwrapping herself from Lucas' grasp.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get sick." Lucas became fatherly and protective.

"What happen to Mr. Risk-Taker?" Brooke teased pulling to his feet and towards the rain.

"I think we took enough risks, now we have to take care of them with out getting pneumonia on top of that." Lucas laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. He was seventeen not seventy!

"We can take care of everything else when the world wakes up, but now let's just dance in the rain." Brooke pulled him out into the rain where she twirled him around and around.

Lucas pulled her drenched, shivering body close to him trying to keep her warm with his equally drenched and shivering body. They fit together like a puzzle and everything at this very moment felt so right. The world didn't matter anymore to these two lovers because they new all the world would ever do to them was hurt them. They didn't need anymore pain or problems; they just needed each other.

"I love you so much Lucas," Brooke paused staring up into his captivating eyes, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too Brooke," he smiled down on her, "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you."

They danced and shivered for a little while longer before Lucas was able to get Brooke back inside. They both shivered as they pulled their wet clothes off. Both standing there in just their undergarments they laughed. How did they get like this? Subconsciously Brooke rubbed her stomach. You couldn't see there was a baby in there but they knew it and she felt it.

Lucas placed his hand on her stomach, over her hand and pulled her closer so their chests were touching. They could feel each other breathing. Up and down. Up and down. In and out. In and out.

Lucas lifted her chin up and kissed her lips softly waiting to see if she was into it too. She wasn't ready to deepen the kiss or the relationship. She didn't want to rush things or get too attached because he could leave and hurt her all over again. Lucas didn't argue with her decision because they had all the time in the world to get back to the way they used to be.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said gathering up their wet clothes. She disappeared down the hallway and emerged with two large fuzzy blankets, "Here, keep warm. We don't need to catch pneumonia."

"That sounds familiar." Lucas laughed at her mockery.

"Yes, a very wise person once said that to me." She said snuggling up on the couch. She patted the couch, signaling for him to join her.

Lucas followed her gesture and sat down next to her. She laid her head in his lap and he stroked her wet brown hair.

"Do you think we're going to make it through the next nine months?" Brooke broke the sweet silence.

"Brooke, it's you and me; of course will make it." Lucas found it easier to laugh about their problem instead of crying.

"I'm holding you to that." She sat up just enough to kiss him lightly on the lips, "Goodnight, Lucas."

"'Night Brooke."

They drifted back off to sleep together and their dreams were again sweet. Lucas just wished he could cherish this moment forever but it didn't last as long as he wished.

His lap was empty when he woke up due to the sunlight pouring through the curtains. He could hear Brooke in the bathroom empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He rushed in to hold her hair back as she vomited. Her body shook as the contents of her stomach made their way back up. He wished he could help her in some other way but she had to do this alone in a sense.

"Here let me get you some water." Lucas said as she finished.

She wiped her mouth with a towel and stood weakly to wash her face off and brush the disgusting aftertaste from her mouth.

"What would I do without you, Lucas Scott?" Brooke said wearily still not feeling to hot.

"I don't even want to think about it, Brooke Davis." It was hard to joke and see her like this.

"You better get home and get ready for school." Brooke instructed pushing him out of the bathroom as she felt more vile liquid made its way up her throat.

"No, you need me here than I need to get home." Lucas pulled her hair back again, watching and feeling so helpless.

"Go home, Lucas. I'll be fine. This is nothing I haven't done before." Brooke shoved him out of the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" Lucas asked through the closed bathroom door.

"No, I can drive my self. Don't worry so much Luke, you'll get wrinkles." By the tone of her voice Lucas knew she was feeling better and was able to leave in peace. It had been a long night and this was just the beginning.


	8. Soon Enough

Alright, if you keep reading Madison's past will come out in slowly in chapters to come, but if you've watched the OC it takes a lot of effort and lies until people start catching on to psycho Oliver. The same will be with Madison but it will have a better outcome than the Ryan and Marissa did. This chapter will give you a little more insight on Madison and her past life. Anyway back to my story, I appreciate all the reviews and encourage more! I need more! LOL! Here's the next chapter enjoy!

Peyton waited patiently for Jake to come home. He never came home and it was nearly time for school and she began to worry that things hadn't gone well. All the waiting and worrying drained her of her energy and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Keys jingled in the door as it swung open. Peyton stirred on the couch as Jake made his way into the living room, his face somber.

"How'd it go?" Peyton asked wearily.

"Not so good. The lawyer said Nikki has a good chance of winning this case." Jake looked as if he was going to break down, "I don't know what I'd do with out her, Peyton."

"Jake, they'll see what a good father you are and what a horrible person Nikki is. You'll win, Jake, trust me." Peyton tried to comfort him but how could she comfort him if she wasn't absolutely sure he'd win.

"What would I do without you Peyton?" Jake smiled at her.

"Trust me you'd get by." Peyton liked Jake so much but he was under so much stress and pressure she did not want to complicate things more.

"I love you so much Peyton. Jenny loves you too." Jake hugged her close thinking about how close they had gotten. He like her so much but how could he bring her into his life when it was so problematical right now.

"I love you guys too." Peyton squeezed him harder not wanting to let him go but knowing she had to, "I got to go Jake. I'll see you in school."

With that she left. Her life had gotten so complicated in the past few weeks and she didn't want to add to the drama by dragging Jake in too messing his life up even more. He needed to focus on keeping Jenny, not a girlfriend.

Peyton barely had time to change before heading over to Tree Hill High. It was going to be another long hard day full of commotion and she really didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Though she didn't look her best, she made it to school on time with some minutes to spare. The minutes were going to tick by like hours because she had no one really to talk to. Brooke hated her, Lucas was heartbroken, Haley had Nathan and Jake was no were in sight.

"Peyton," The familiar voice spoke softly behind her, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure Brooke, let's talk." Peyton was waiting for this moment for the longest time; the time where they made up and were best friends again and not mortal enemies. Brooke led Peyton outside to the football field where she sat in the stands.

"Listen Peyton," Brooke paused not sure what to say or how to act.

"No Brooke," Peyton spoke before Brooke could answer, "I'm so sorry. I should have never fooled around with Lucas. He was yours and you were my best friend."

"I'm sorry too Peyton." Brooke said tears forming behind her eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" Peyton questioned even though Brooke had made her life miserable.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, for treating my best friend like crap." Tears started streaming down her cheeks. How did she let things get so bad between them?

"No crying, Brooke, I don't want to get all emotional." Peyton felt tears welling up behind her eyes, "I say we make a deal."

"What's that Peyt?" It felt so good to be talking to Peyton again. It was almost like none of those horrible things actually happened.

"Let's just start over. Forget that the past even happen and maybe in time we can become what we were before I messed it up." Peyton said boldly. All she wanted was to have Brooke back.

"Deal," Brooke stuck out her hand for Peyton to shake on it, "Peyton, can I tell you something really important?"

"Of course, what is it?" Peyton sensed the fear and stress in Brooke's voice. She was concerned for her new friend.

"Peyt, I'm pregnant." Brooke broke down into tears for the first time in awhile. She had held all the tears in when Lucas was around because he was being so strong and she wanted to be just like him.

"Brooke, are you serious?" Peyton was shocked at her friend's confession, "Is it Lucas'?"

"Of course it's his Peyton because I unlike him didn't bounce from guy to guy just for the sex." Brooke was angry that Peyton would even ask a question like that. She thought Peyton knew her better than that.

"I didn't mean it like that; I just wanted to make sure." Peyton thought of what she would say next, "Did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah and he's been really cool about it Peyt. He told me I should work things out with you." Brooke admitted truthfully.

"I'm glad you took his advice." Peyton smiled, "Don't worry about this Brooke. Lucas will be a great father."

"I know he will." Brooke was deep in thought remembering the day before, "Yesterday he was watching Jenny yesterday during practice and just the way he handled her and calmed her was amazing. It was like he was made for this."

"You're going to be a great mother, Brooke." Peyton remembered how well Brooke was with kids.

"God Peyt, I've missed you." Brooke said hugging her best friend.

"I've missed you too Brooke." Peyton said savoring the moment.

Brooke stood up and began to walk back to the school waiting for Peyton to follow. They walked silently back into school just in time for second period.

Peyton and Brooke friends again? Brooke and Lucas back together? What is the world coming to?

"Guess what handsome." Brooke said running into Lucas at his locker.

"What?" Lucas smiled at Brooke's cheeriness. He had missed her smile and now that's all he wanted to see.

"Peyton and I worked things out." Brooke was so proud of herself.

"That's great Brooke. Don't you feel much better now that you know you've still got her?" Lucas was glad that Brooke took his advice. Now he didn't have to be worried about who he can and can't talk to.

"Don't get too full of yourself Scott." Brooke said as she walked away to get to class.

Madison crept up behind Lucas and pinched his sides. Lucas jumped a mile high not expecting her to do that.

"Take it easy tiger, it's just me." Madison smiled.

"Sorry, guess I'm just a little jumpy today." Lucas didn't know how to get rid of this girl.

"I bet this has something to do with that ex of yours." Madison said knowingly.

"Yeah, that's part of it." Lucas did not want Madison knowing his personal business.

"I heard what she just said to you. She's such a bitch isn't she?" Madison loved being able to bash the bimbo freely with out worry

"She's not a bitch, Madison." Lucas defended.

"What? Were you not the idle of her bashing at that party?" Madison could not believe her ears.

"You don't know her like I do." Lucas caught himself smiling just thinking about Brooke.

"How come you defend her, your ex that makes your life miserable, and not me?" Madison was hurt that he cared more about that uber-bitch Brooke than her.

"I don't know much about you at all and right now I don't care to learn anymore." Lucas was trying so hard not to loose it.

"What do you mean?" Madison was confused.

"Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind and I don't need you nagging me on what or who I can talk to." Lucas felt bad for this poor girl with no friends.

"I didn't mean to be like that. It's just sometimes I feel so alone and I felt like you were the only person that ever tried to reach out to me." Madison looked like she was about to burst into tears.

I never tried to reach out to you! What are you talking about? Was what Lucas wanted to say but he didn't have the strength to argue, "That's not true. You just need to get out there and meet new people."

"It's not that easy for me. I don't just let anyone in; I have to really trust them." She paused a second trying to think of how to say this without crying, "Everyone I've ever let in has hurt me and I can't deal with that anymore."

"Not everyone will hurt. You'll never find love if you hide from the bad stuff." Lucas couldn't believe what she was saying to him.

"I think I already found him." She stared longingly into Lucas' eyes as if he would see right through him.

"Madison listen, I have someone special like that in my life and I don't want to ruin it." It blew Lucas' mind to hear her say this stuff to him.

"Oh my god Lucas," Madison's mouth dropped, "You think it's you? I mean you're cute and sweet and all but you're not for me."

"Really," Lucas was so shocked. With all the signals she was sending his way how could it not have been him?

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend back in Bridgewater." Madison laughed at his thoughts. "I'm just a flirty person sometimes."

"Man, I feel like an idiot now." Lucas shook his head and smiled at her, "I'm happy for you though."

"Thanks, maybe you'll meet him sometime soon. He says he wants to come down for a visit soon." Madison was digging herself deeper and deeper into this hole but she could handle this, she's gotten out of worst situations before and she'll do it again.

"Yeah, I'd love too." Lucas was so relieved that she didn't like him as more than a friend it took one more poker out of the fire, "I got to go but I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye Lucas," She waved good bye, "Don't worry Lucas, you'll be mine soon enough. Just wait and see."


	9. We go Together

Alright, well soon the whole truth about Madison will come out, but I need to know something. Everyone hates her so should I kill her off or just send her to a mental institution. This one's on you guys so please let me know! Thanks for your reviews. They are loved! Enjoy this chapter and remember to review and help me make my decision how to end Madison!

"Jake are you okay?" Luke asked sitting down next to Jake at their lunch table.

"The lawyers think that Nikki has a good chance of getting custody." He buried his face in his hands, "Luke, I don't know if I can make it without her."

"Jake, you're the best father I've ever known. They won't take her away from you don't worry about that. Just focus your energy on winning the case. Make them see what a good father you are." Lucas was surprised that he was giving Jake advice on his daughter. Wasn't Jake the one who was supposed to be helping Lucas through this?

"I hope you're right." Jake's eyes were filling with tears at the thought of losing his daughter, the only girl he lived for anymore.

"Hey handsome." Brooke whispered in Lucas' ear as she sat down next to him, "What's the matter Jake?"

"It's Jenny," Jake didn't feel like explaining the whole case over again.

"Everything will work out." Even though Brooke was unsure what was happening with Jake and Jenny she wanted to be supportive.

"Thanks Brooke." Jake said and return to his depressed and deep thinking state.

"You feeling okay Brooke?" Lucas scanned Brooke's deathly pale face.

"Yeah, a little queasy though." Brooke gripped her stomach while talking to Lucas. Just seeing Lucas reminded her about the person that she was nursing in her stomach.

"I'm sorry you feel crappy." Lucas knew no matter how Brooke was feeing she wouldn't admit to feeling sick or crappy.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled motioning towards Peyton, "Come sit here."

Peyton was timid at first. Things were still not smooth with Lucas although he had talked to her the night before. Then she remembered the only reason he talked to her was to get away from that psycho girl he was with. She obeyed Brooke's command just because Jake was there. Being around Jake made her happier than being around anyone lately.

"Hey Peyton." Jake said snapping out of his trance-like state.

"You okay Jake?" Peyton rustled his hair trying to cheer him up.

"Not really but I'm hanging in there." Jake squeaked out a slight smile hoping she would smile back. Peyton's smile could light up a room and he missed seeing it all the time. The only time he really saw was when they were alone because Peyton was supposed to be this tortured artist when others were around.

"How about you Brooke? You hanging in there too?" Peyton did not want to be hated because she left Brooke out.

"Of course!" Brooke replied sarcastically with a fake cheerleader smile pasted on her face

"I'm glad." Peyton said equally sarcastic and cheerleader-ish.

Haley and Nathan sat down together as if permanently attached at the hip.

"Hey guys!" Haley said cheerily.

"Hey Hales," Lucas smiled, "what's up?"

"Same old, same old." Haley squirmed as Nathan tickled her sides, "Nathan, stop it."

"Let's keep if G-rated guys." Brooke joked.

"We are, don't worry." Nathan replied defensively.

"Hey look the whole gang is back together again." Haley smiled widely.

"Hey Lucas," Madison appeared at the end of the table looking troubled, "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yeah sure you can." Lucas was uneasy at the fact that Madison and Brooke were meeting again, hopefully on better terms.

"Hey bar slut." Brooke said remembering the girl from the party.

"Brooke," Lucas whispered in her ear, "Be nice to her. She's not having such a nice time here. Please don't make it worse."

"Fine," She whispered back before turning to Madison, "I'm Brooke."

"I know who you are." Madison glared at Brooke. Why was she getting all hot at this stranger? Oh, maybe because Lucas has her arm around her.

"Guys, that's Madison," The meeting was not going the way Lucas planned but he tried to salvage what was left, "This is Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan."

"I know Peyton and Haley," Madison said a-matter-of-factly, "We met her at the Café the other night."

Brooke was confused. Why was Lucas at the café with the stranger when he was supposed to be with her?

"I have an idea," Haley smiled, saving Lucas from the awkward situation, "Now that's we're all friends again why don't we hang out tomorrow night?"

"I'm in," Nathan agreed, "We could hang at my place."

"I'll come," Brooke added while she finished her yogurt, one of the only things she could keep down.

"Count me in." Lucas said chugging the rest of his water.

"Yeah me too." Peyton chimed in while still drawing her picture.

"Jake, how about you?" Haley asked realizing he hadn't said yes or no.

"I don't know. This case is taking a lot of time from being with Jenny." Jake rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Bring her with you. We could all have fun with her around." Haley suggested not wanting to leave Jake out just because he had a daughter to take care of.

"Well, I guess." Jake said standing up from the table, "I'll let you know if I change my mind."

"Sounds great." Haley was so excited for this party and Jake walked away.

"Can I come?" Madison spoke finally.

"Yeah sure; the more the merrier." Haley had forgotten she was still there.

"We've got to go." Nathan said helping Haley up, "See you guys later."

Then there were four left. Peyton was busy drawing a new column, Brooke was occupied with trying to keep her yogurt down, which left Lucas and Madison finishing up their lunches.

"Peyton," Jake reappeared speaking in a hurry, "can you baby-sit Jenny tonight? I have another meeting with my lawyer."

"No, I'm sorry Jake," Peyton looked up from her drawing, "I'm taking my dad out to dinner for his birthday. I was a tradition when my mom was alive so we still do it for her."

"We can do it." Brooke chimed in.

"We?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Did you have other plans?" Brooke retorted.

"You got me there." Lucas said in defeat.

"You guys sure?" Jake asked timidly, afraid that they'd change their minds and he'd be back to square one.

"Yeah man, anytime." Lucas reassured his friend.

"You guys are lifesavers." Jake walked hurriedly out the door.

"I'm going to go get a smoothie." Peyton announced closing her sketch book.

"Oh, that sounds good. I'm coming with you." Brooke said running to catch up to her.

"What's going on with you and Brooke?" Madison asked curiously once Peyton and Brooke were gone.

"We're together again." Lucas was nervous to tell Madison about Brooke.

"I thought she hated you." Madison slyly moved closer and closer to Lucas on the bench.

"Things changed." Lucas was getting uncomfortable and wished Brooke and Peyton would get back soon.

"At that party she hated you and that was what three days ago. What could've changed in the last few days?" Madison was getting defensive. Lucas was hers and no one was going to get in her way.

"A lot," Lucas replied, "Why do you care so much?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Lucas. I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone and it's not fun." Madison added carefully.

"Don't worry about me. Neither of us are going to betray each other." Lucas knew that there was nothing and no one that would come between him and Brooke again.

"This is so good Luke," Brooke sat back down, between Madison and Lucas, but she hadn't even realized they were sitting next to each other, sipping her strawberry smoothie.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. God, did she look beautiful, "So Peyt, what've you been drawing?"

"Just something for the column." Peyton shrugged. She never liked showing people her work until she was done with it.

"So how is the column coming?" Lucas only bought the magazine to see Peyton's column.

"It's pretty cool." She smiled at the thought of her very own column, "A dream come true.

Finally the bell rang and everyone dispersed from the lunch room. The smoothie had gotten to Brooke and she wasn't feeling too good anymore. She leaned on Lucas for support as they made their way out into the hallway and into their next class.

"Brooke, you better watch out," Madison whispered out loud to herself, "Lucas will be mine, sooner or later, he will be mine."


	10. Trusting you Again

I'm not going to be able to update for a few days so this will have to do. To my one reviewer, yes I am from Bridgewater, I couldn't think of any other town so I used my own. Madison is going to be sent to a mental hospital so I don't offend anyone with suicide or murder. Please review while I'm gone! Enjoy!

This chapter is sort of fluffy and lovey so I hope you guys enjoy.

"Thanks so much you guys," Jake said fumbling for his keys, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't mention it Jake. You know we're here when you need the help," Brooke smiled, "Plus we like Jenny more than you."

"Thanks Brooke, I feel so loved." He leaned down and kissed Jenny on the forehead before heading out the door, "All the numbers are by the phone if you need to reach me."

"Okay, daddy, don't worry." Lucas joked, "We'll be good."

"I love you Jenny," Jake yelled as he closed the door.

Brooke sat on the couch with Jenny cradled in her arms. She made faces and cooed to the tiny baby in her arms.

"We're going to have one of these soon." Brooke said still playing with Jenny.

"Yeah, I know." Lucas sat down next to Brooke and reached for Jenny.

"It's so hard to believe that this is in me right how," She touched her stomach.

"It's amazing." Lucas tickled Jenny, watching the baby in awe. They had created a little person just like Jenny.

"What would you name it if it were a girl?" Brooke asked rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know. Something simple." Lucas never thought about it before, "What about you?"

"I've always liked Josephine." Brooke replied smiling at the thought of having a daughter.

"That's a mouthful." Lucas laughed at the name but thought it was beautiful.

"What about a boy? What would you name it?" Brooke resumed rubbing her stomach thinking of a little boy.

"Don't laugh okay." Lucas cleared his throat, "I like Braden or Caden."

"Those are so cool Luke!" Brooke said excitedly, "Where'd you get those from?"

"They were some names my mom might have named me." Lucas was surprised Brooke liked them.

"She made the right choice." Brooke ran her fingers through Lucas' tousled hair, "Lucas is perfect for you."

Lucas got up and got a bottle from the refrigerator and began feeding Jenny. Slowly, Jenny's eyes began to droop and she fell asleep. Lucas carefully laid her down in her crib and cleaned up the bottle. Finally done for the night or until Jenny woke up he joined Brooke on the couch.

"Lucas," Brooke whispered and turned her head and leaned in close. Their lips met and soon their tongues danced together. God, did Lucas miss this but now finally he had her back.

"Brooke, I love you." Lucas said in between kisses.

"Do you really Lucas? Do you really love me?" Brooke's eyes began to tear up.

"I've always loved you Brooke." Lucas leaned in for another kiss.

"Please don't break my heart again, Lucas." Silently tears streamed down her face, "I don't think I could handle that."

"I promise." Lucas whispered and began kissing her again.

Brooke had waited for the longest time for this day to come. A day when she was back in Lucas' arms and everything felt so right. But everything was happening so fast.

"Lucas wait." Brooke pushed him away.

"What's the matter?" Lucas was confused.

"It's just moving to fast for me." Brooke said trying to hold back her tears while remembering all the horrible things Lucas had done to her.

"What do you mean?" Lucas didn't understand what was going on between them. First she didn't want him and then she did and now she doesn't again.

"You hurt me so bad Lucas and it's just not that easy to forget," Brooke was using all her energy to hold back her tears but it was so hard, "The only people I have ever opened up to in my entire life were you and Peyton and both of you betrayed me!"

"I thought that was in our past!" Lucas was surprised she was still hung up over this.

"You reminded me why I don't trust people." She kept telling herself not to cry. She had shed her last tears for Lucas a long time ago.

Lucas didn't know what to say so he got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink. He heard the bathroom door slam and then the sounds of Brooke vomiting. The door slamming had awoken Jenny so Lucas attended the tiny infant before helping Brooke.

Brooke emerged from the bathroom just in time to see Lucas with Jenny. Seeing this scene reminded Brooke why she loved him so much.

"Brooke," Lucas caught her staring, "Come sit down. You don't look so good."

Brooke didn't feel so good. All the arguing and being pregnant had just added more logs to her fire, making her sick and weak.

"Lucas, I'm sorry." Brooke said breaking the silence, "I can't be held accountable for my actions. The hormones do all the talking for me."

"Brooke," Lucas carefully laid Jenny back in her crib before sitting down next to Brooke, "Don't be sorry for how you feel. I messed up and I know that but you have to forgive me and trust me again."

"I'm trying, Luke, really trying." She rested her head on his chest and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be here when you do," he whispered trying not to wake Jenny again, "and you can count on that."

Lucas stroked her hair as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. They fit together like puzzle pieces; it was meant to be.

Jake entered his house, exhausted from another long boring pointless meeting. Every meeting brought him that much closer to losing Jenny. He would never be able to live without her.

"Luke," Jake tapped the sleeping Lucas on the shoulder, "I'm home."

"How'd it go?" Lucas asked sleepily.

"Same as always. There's new developments in Nikki's case." Jake moved over to look at his sleeping child, "I'm gonna lose her Luke, I just know I am."

"No you're not." Lucas was careful not to wake either Jenny or Brooke.

"I hope you're right man," Jake wanted to believe Lucas so bad but there was that knotting feeling in his stomach that he knew meant bad things are coming.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jake." Lucas said scooping the sleeping Brooke in his arms and carried her out the door.

"Thanks again Luke." Jake said shutting the door behind them.

Jake lifted his little girl out of her crib and rocked her back and forth singing softly her favorite songs as tears streamed down his face.

He couldn't lose her; he just couldn't.

"Daddy will always be here little girl; always." He whispered silently crying.


	11. Could it be the End

I'm back! Here's the next chapter. This is the climax of the whole story or at least the Madison part. Do you guys want me to keep writing after Madison is gone? Let me know! To my one reviewer, no I have never seen Swimfan and it is just a coincidence that the main characters are both named Madison. Hope you all enjoy and please review!

"Lucas, I need to talk to you." Madison's eyes were bloodshot and there were trails where tears once flowed.

"What's the matter?" Lucas was genuinely concerned.

"My boyfriend and I had a really bad fight last night." Madison's chest began heaving.

"What happened? Did you guys break up?" Lucas couldn't help her if he didn't know what was going on.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast." She wiped some tears away, "I just love him so much."

"I'm sure you can work it out." Lucas reassured her, "If you really love each other, it will all work out."

"I don't know if we are." Madison shook her head forcing more tears out, "This was really big."

"Don't stress over it." Lucas didn't know how to handle a situation like this.

"I think I'm going to kill myself if we don't work it out." Madison's tone became deathly serious just like she practiced.

"Madison, this is not worth killing your self." Lucas was shocked. He never had to deal with someone threatening suicide before, "You'll work it out, that's great, but if you don't there is someone out there that needs you."

"Who needs me? My own boyfriend doesn't want to deal with me anymore." Madison was setting up the trap and Lucas was falling for it.

"Don't sell yourself short because one boy doesn't want to be with you. If that's the case, you deserve better." Lucas lightly touched her arm.

"Life just isn't worth living anymore, Lucas." She had used these lines so many times but never had it worked so well.

"Don't say that." Lucas was getting scared. She was seriously considering suicide.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to be missed. I've got no one to live for anymore." Madison's tears subsided and she was getting angry now, "I have no friends, no family and now no boyfriend!"

"I would miss you." Lucas said even though he didn't truly mean it. He barely knew this girl and he was talking her out of suicide.

"You're just saying that." Madison knew exactly how to manipulate the situation in her favor, "As soon as you're back with your girlfriend and your friends you're going to forget about poor little Madison. Most likely you're going to laugh about how screwed up my life is."

"That's not true Madison. My friends like you." Lucas didn't know what else to say. What do you say to someone that's suicidal? "Just give them a little time to adjust to you. Give them a chance."

"I thought you were smarter than that. You don't see the way they look at me. Especially the way Brooke treats me. The looks and the threats." Madison added the threats part for even more dramatic effect, "Why don't I just save her the trouble?"

"What are you talking about? What threats?" Lucas couldn't believe that Brooke had threatened Madison.

"She told me that if I didn't stay away from you, I'd be sorry." Madison was running out of lines. She had to get out of this fast, "if that's what you say to someone that likes you than I must be crazy."

Lucas stood there shocked and angry as Madison ran away. Everything had gone just the way Madison planned. Checkmate, she had won.

Lucas stormed through the hallway looking for Brooke. He couldn't believe she'd be so cruel. How could she do that to him?

"Brooke!" Lucas spotted her talking with Peyton and Haley.

"Hey handsome." She said giving him a peck on the cheek, "What's wrong?"

"What did you say to Madison?" He yelled and heads began to turn. The bustling hallways stopped bustling and stopped to watch.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke didn't like the tone Lucas was using on her.

"You threatened her to stay away from me!" Lucas was screaming and bright red in the face now.

"What are you talking about?" She began yelling louder.

"Don't play dumb, Brooke, I'm not falling for that anymore." Lucas lowered his voice some hoping the crowds would leave.

"Lucas, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Brooke's voice was shaky and her face paled, "Why would I threaten someone?"

"That's what I want to know!" Lucas lost all his respect for Brooke from this.

"Peyton, take Brooke to the bathroom. She doesn't look good." Jake the turned to Lucas, "What the hell are you doing man?"

"Stay out of this Jake." Lucas clenched his fists, ready to fight.

"Lucas just walk away." It was Haley's turn to step in. She had never seen Lucas this and it scared her.

Lucas obeyed but never unclenching his fists.

"Nate, go after him. I've never seen him like that before." Haley pleaded before checking on Brooke in the bathroom. Nathan followed Lucas into the bathroom. Nathan watched in horror as Lucas began punching and kicking the stall door.

"What's going on Lucas?" Nathan finally asked as Lucas' fury subsided.

"I can't believe Brooke would do this." Lucas finally said, "It's not like her to be jealous of anyone."

"What exactly did this Madison girl tell you?

Nathan felt that things didn't match up.

"I don't think I can tell you." Lucas didn't want to go around given out her personally information.

"Lucas, you said it your self. This doesn't sound like Brooke." Nathan wanted to make Lucas realize what he had just said, "Just go talk to her."

"How did we switch roles?" Lucas laughed knowing Nathan was right.

* * *

"Why does he think I'd do that? I'm not an evil person." Brooke cried sitting on the counter with a cool paper towel on her neck.

"Because I always get what I want and I want Lucas." Madison emerged from the stall she'd been sitting in. It was just luck that Brooke had ended up in the same bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Brooke's jaw dropped, "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You stole him from me," Madison smiled sweetly Brooke, Haley and Peyton, "And now I'm going to get him back."

"He was never yours Madison." Haley jumped in to the verbal war.

"And he would never be yours. He doesn't like whores." Peyton wanted a piece of the action too.

"Doesn't like whores huh?" Madison laughed, "Then what's he doing with her?"

"You bitch!" Brooke yelled and lunged at Madison who readily took the challenge. Madison let Brooke bruise and mutate her face not defending herself. Haley and Peyton tried to contain Brooke but she was like a wild beast.

"Jake!" Peyton yelled out into the hallway.

Jake cam into the girls bathroom unsure of what to expect. At the sight of the fight he pulled Brooke away off of the battered Madison.

"Brooke stop," Jake yelled, blocking her path to Madison, "This isn't good for the baby."

"The baby?" Madison asked out loud before fleeing the scene.

She kept running and running but she felt like she wasn't getting any where. As she was running she retreated into her world. Everything was perfect in her mind; she had Lucas.

Madison smacked right into Lucas and Nathan as she was rounding the corner.

"What happened?" Lucas examined Madison's broken face.

"I have to go." Madison didn't sound like Madison anymore. She sounded so small and distant.

Lucas wanted to go after her but if Madison looked that bad, he was afraid to see what Brooke looked life.

Madison had scared them all but they still couldn't believe how psycho she sounded. This was the quiet girl that sat with them at lunch who didn't talk that much. How did she become so...crazy?

"What happened?" Lucas threw open the bathroom door.

"Lucas, she's crazy." Haley said before anyone else could answer.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas didn't understand what they meant.

"She's obsessed with you. She's trying to get rid of Brooke so she can have you. She told us that." Peyton was still in shocked from w hat had just gone down.

"What are you talking about? She has a boyfriend back in Bridgewater." Lucas wasn't sure who to believe anymore.

"Lucas! Why don't you believe us?" Brooke was near in tears. They were his friends and he didn't believe them.

"Lucas, why would they all lie about something like this?" Nathan put in the word of reason.

"I just don't know who to believe anymore." Lucas nearly broke down too. He was being pulled in some many different directions and he was on the verge of snapping.

"Believe Haley and Peyton and Jake and Nathan. But most of all believe me." Brooke said letting her silent tears flow down her face.

"What have I done?" Lucas finally snapped out of his crazy world. He moved closer to Brooke and wrapped her in his arms.

At first she accepted the gesture then she slapped him hard across the face. Everyone was not surprised by this motion but wished they could just work everything out. They were meant to be together and they were the only ones that couldn't see the obvious.

"You make me sick Lucas." Brooke spoke through a clenched jaw.

"Brooke," Lucas tried to find the right words, "I made a mistake. I should have believed you from the start but I didn't but I'm so sorry."

Brooke ran into the stall and began throwing up everything that had been inside her stomach, which was just yogurt. Peyton held her hair back for her and Haley wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"This might be a stupid question but are we still getting together at my place tonight?" Nathan broke the ice between everyone.

"I don't see why not?" Haley shrugged her shoulders, "We've grown so far apart lately and we need to catch up and work out our issues."

"Okay Dr. James." Lucas tried to make a joke, "So you're going to solve all of our problems, huh?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott and you'll be my first patient." Haley punched his arm playfully.

"Okay, everyone at my place at seven o'clock." Nathan announced before leaving the bathroom with Haley.

"Come on Brooke," Lucas held out his hand, "I'll drive you home."

"No thank you Lucas," Brooke's eyes were full of flames.

"I'll take her home," Peyton reassured Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas walked out with his fist clenched. He wanted a wall to punch but he couldn't let himself go again.

"Lucas, don't sweat it man. She loves you and you love her so you guys will work it out." Jake patted Lucas' shoulder hoping it was true.

Lucas had a lot to think about as he drove home. He couldn't wait until he got to this "healing get-together" tonight. He had so much to get off his chest.

Nathan and Haley weren't sure if this party would be the perfect time and place to tell everyone their exciting news. There were so many problems everyone had to work through and they didn't really need to pretend to feel happy for them.

Peyton wanted to tell Jake how she really felt about him. She'd held it all in long enough and it was driving her crazy. He needed to know the truth.

Jake had so much on his mind. All the drama was adding up and pushing him over the edge. He had so much to tell everyone and he knew the party might be the only time the whole gang was together.

Everyone had something to get out in the open during the party and none of them could wait until that night to have that weight lifted off their shoulders. They needed to come clean before they drove themselves crazy. Especially Madison, minus the whole driving herself crazy part. She didn't need to be driven crazy; she was born that way.


	12. I Never Meant to Hurt You

Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Remember to review. Tell me the good, bad and ugly please. Hope you all enjoy this one. This has got to be my favorite chapter so far!

Review!

Lucas climbed the stairs to Nathan's apartment. He had been going over his many apologies in his head over and over again. On the door was a note addressed to him.

Lucas,  
Way to be fashionably late. We went to stock up on food and drinks and stuff so just go right in. Be back soon. Don't miss us too much.  
Love, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Jenny and Jake

Lucas was glad he'd have some time to himself to rethink his thoughts. He made himself comfortable on Nathan's couch.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." He said over and over trying to find the right tone.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted his practicing. He figured they had bought so much food and junk and drinks they couldn't even open the door. He opened the door wide so they could all get in, but when he opened the door it wasn't them. It was Madison and she was a scary sight. Her make up was all over her face and her hair thrown on top of her head. Her clothes were mismatched. For the first time in Lucas' life he was scared of a girl.

"Madison," Lucas was shocked, still staring at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited remember." Madison added a-matter-of-factly.

"You're not welcome here." Lucas needed to get her out. Brooke couldn't see her here.

"Lucas, don't fight it. You know there's something between us." Madison moved closer to Lucas and slyly ran her hand down his rock hard chest.

"There's nothing there Madison." Lucas pushed her away, "I'm sorry if I sent the wrong signals."

"I wish it didn't have to get to down to this." Madison said opening her little purse. She revealed a tiny black hand gun.

"Madison, what are you doing with that?" Terror flashed through Lucas' eyes. She really was crazy.

"If I can't have you, than no one can." Madison smiled manically.

"I can't talk to you with a gun if you're hand." Lucas eased towards her, "Put it down and then we can talk."

"You must be mistaken Lucas," She used the gun to trace around Lucas' face, "I'm in charge. I'll talk when I want to and I'll make you talk when I need to hear your voice."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas took another step towards her, "If you do this you're going to ruin your life. What about your parents and your boyfriend?"

"I thought you were smarter than that Lucas," Madison looked disappointed, "They don't give a shit what happens to me."

"You're boyfriend doesn't exist does he?" Lucas pried lightly trying to get close enough to grab the gun away from her.

"Of course he does," She smiled and brought her hand to her head, "right in here."

"Why did you make him up?" Lucas was a few feet away from her now.

"Stop asking me questions!" She yelled swinging the gun around haphazardly. Lucas was getting to her.

"Come on," Lucas took another step, "you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"I know," Madison's mood softened and she eased into Lucas' act, "I just wanted you to be with me. Not that slut that doesn't treat you right."

Just as Lucas was getting to her the rest of the gang appeared in the door unsure of what was going on. Lucas had to get them out of there; he needed to get Brooke out of there.

"Close your eyes." Lucas moved in closer and kissed her. While kissing her he motioned for them to get away from the apartment.

As crazy as Madison was she wasn't stupid. She pulled away and turned around, pointing her gun at the six in the doorway.

"Well, look who decided to join the party!" Madison said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked sourly, trying to act brave.

"You invited me remember?" Madison was hurt. Everyone had forgotten that she was invited to the party too.

"You're a psycho!" Brooke yelled.

"I prefer mentally disturbed." Madison retorted to Brooke's comment pointing the gun at Brooke.

"Madison, this is between you and me. Leave them out of it." Lucas spun Madison around.

"Lucas," Madison whispered, "All we have to do is kill her and then we can be together."

"No, Madison, that's not how it works." Lucas said firmly, "You even touch her and I'll kill you."

"I see I've hit a nerve." Madison laughed again, "Why don't we sit around and heal."

No one moved. They were scared stiff. They all knew she was crazy enough to use the gun on anyone of them. She used the gun to direct the group to the couches and chairs and they obeyed this gesture.

"So who wants to start?" Madison asked standing in the middle of the room. No one answered so Madison picked from the pile, "How about you Peyton? What do you want to get off your chest?"

"I don't know." Madison spotted Jenny and moved closer to her with the gun still in her hand, "Don't you dare touch her."

"I think I've found something." Madison turned to sit next to Peyton, "Why are you protecting this child when she's not even yours. Isn't that daddy's job?"

"Jenny means so much to Jake and if you touch I will personally rip you apart piece by piece." Peyton glared at Madison. Peyton felt more of a mother to Jenny than Nikki ever was.

"I'm quivering in my boots," Madison stood up again, "Anyway killing babies just ain't my style. So what's your attachment to Jenny and Jake?"

"I, uh," Peyton began but was interrupted by Jake's cell phone.

"It's my lawyer." Jake announced going to answer it but Madison snatched it out of his hand.

"Hello?" Madison answered sweetly, "No Jake can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?... There's been a break through on the case and it looks good...Alright I'll tell him. Thanks for calling."

Jake couldn't help but smile. Jenny was almost his. He was snapped out of his day dream of Jenny and him together, without having to worry about Nikki, realizing he was still in the room with a maniac with a gun.

"Haley," Madison sat down between Haley and Nathan, "what's on your mind?"

"I really don't think you want to know what's on my mind." Haley was scared.

"Of course I do. We're healing remember?" Madison smiled and began stroking her gun.

"Why are we the only ones being healed?" Haley was turning this little game around, "Madison, what's on your mind?"

"This isn't for me. I've healed enough already." Madison was losing the control she had on her friends...no not friends, she didn't have any friends. They were more like hostages.

"You have to give a little to get a little." Haley was so slyly turning the tables on Madison. She could feel how uneasy and weak Madison was getting.

"I don't have to give anything. You're the ones with problems not me. I'm perfectly happy with who I am and who I am not." Madison stood up trying to gain back her hold on them.

"So you need a gun to talk to people?" Haley pried, "Why is that? Could it be they don't listen to you because you're a manipulative loony?"

"Shut up!" Madison yelled pointing the gun firmly at Haley. Nathan didn't like what was going on. Nobody would point a gun at Haley and get away with it. He went to grab the gun but Madison was quicker she pointed it at Nathan; her finger griping the trigger.

"Guys, just do what she says." Jake stepped in, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"Finally," Madison eased back into her position as ringleader, "Someone with sense."

"It seems I'm the only one who does anymore." Jake said under his breath. Everyone was reacting just the way she wanted them to. She wanted to feel that hold and power she had over them. All you had to do was just play it cool and she would get bored and it would all be over; no one would have to get hurt.

Madison was just about to get back to her interrogations when there was a frantic knocking at the door. Madison panicked at first but then regained her composure.  
"Everyone be quiet." Madison crushed their hopes of savior, "They'll go away eventually."

"Madison! Are you in there?" Nathan just hoped they'd open the door and save them, "Madison! It's us! Open the door!"

Madison knew exactly who it was. It was her parents. They were here to take her home and send her back to the loony bin and she couldn't go back there; not again.  
They turned the handle and the frantic duo stumbled inside.

"Madison, we've been looking all over for you!" Her mother yelled, "What are you doing?"

"How did you find me?" Madison's voice quivered. It was all over. Her parents were there and there was nothing else she could do. There was not way out; she was trapped in her own game.

"Your car's in the parking lot. Someone saw you come in here." Her father explained, "Madison, give me the gun and let's go home."

"I can't do that Daddy." She said raising the gun to her head. This was her only way out; her only way to escape again.

"Madison, don't do this again." Her mom moved closer.

"You're not going to talk me out of this again, Mom." Madison pressed the gun into her temple, "It's not like you care anyway."

"Of course we care, sweetheart." Her mom began to panic.

"Don't try that bit, Mom. It doesn't work anymore. You know as well as I do, as soon as I leave with you, I'm going to be shipped off to the farthest institution from everyone and everything." Madison began to cry silently to herself.

"We just want to help you, Madison." Her father stepped closer.

"Help me!" Madison yelled and the tears began pouring down her cheeks, "You can't even stand to look at me. I was never good enough for you. I embarrassed you. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Madison, we'll talk about this when we get home. Let's go!" Her father reached out for her or the gun, no one was quite sure.

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled pressing the gun farther into her temple, "Don't touch me!"

"What is this going to solve Madison?" Her mom yelled at her.

"At least I won't have to deal with you two anymore." Madison's voice lowered.

"Madison, don't do this." Lucas moved timidly towards her.

"Like you care, Lucas!" She turned away from her parents, to Lucas, "As soon as I'm gone you're going to crawl right back up to Brooke and forget all about me like I never even existed. Let me spare you the energy it takes to put on this little act."

"Madison we're friends, remember? Of course I care what happens to you." Lucas moved closer.

"Madison, don't be stupid." Brooke tried her luck at helping.

"Why would you even care?" Madison was surprised that Brooke even tried to speak to her after everything she'd down to split her and Lucas up.

"Because I know what's it's like to fall head-over-heels for a guy and you'd do anything to get him to notice you." Brooke smiled at Lucas, "The problem is we fell for the same guy."

Madison face became twisted as she listened to Brooke try to help her. Madison was beyond help though. There was no way she could live after this.

"But taking your life isn't the answer. It never is." Brooke moved closer and put her hand out, "Give me the gun Madison."

Madison gripped the gun harder. It was her only comfort right now. She looked into Brooke's pleading eyes and she caved. Slowly Madison loosened her grip on the gun and finally handed it to Brooke. Brooke was so relieved that she was able to have gotten through to Madison.

Her mother grabbed the gun and her father lifted Madison into his arms. She looked so small and young and defeated. No one realized how close Madison had come this time. Brooke was quickly thanked before they rushed for the door. Madison laid limp in her fathers arms but suddenly she spoke. Her parents stopped and let her say what she needed to say before taking her home.

"I never meant to hurt you." Madison began sobbing uncontrollably, "Any of you."

Remember to review. Critique and criticize and give me some suggestion and ideas of what you want to come next...


	13. I was Crazy Once

This is going to be the last time I can update for the next few days. I have a competition and I won't have my computer but if I get some reviews I'll write on my free time...I liked an idea that one of my reviewers gave me for this story about having Madison send them a letter thanking them and I am taking their suggestion in a way. Keep up the great reviews and keep the suggestions and ideas coming.  
Enjoy this chapter and please review!

The all let out a breath of relief. That had to be the scariest thing they ever went through. Haley collapsed into Nathan's arms, Peyton hugged herself, Jake held Jenny close, Brooke was smiling and Lucas was still in shock.

"I never want to do that again." Brooke finally broke the awkward silence.

"I second that notion." Haley said still wrapped in Nathan's arms.

"I've never been that scared in my life." Peyton admitted finally.

"It was all a game guys," Jake spoke laying Jenny back in her carrier, "She was the ringleader and we were all her circus freaks. You had to play to survive."

"Way to play Hales." Nathan tried to joke but no one was in a laughing mood.

"I was trying to save our asses." Haley said defensively, "Didn't you see the way she cracked when I challenged her?"

"She had cracked long before tonight. She told her mom she wasn't going to be talked out of killing herself again." Brooke sat back down on the couch.

"She wasn't going to kill herself." Peyton spoke softly.

"Um, a gun to your head normally means you're going to kill yourself, Peyt." Brooke replied.

"No, she wasn't." Peyton spoke again soft but firmly.

"How do you know?" Haley inquired.

"If you're thinking of committing suicide you don't talk about it. Those who talk about are just crying for help or attention." Peyton hugged herself tighter, not looking at anyone, "If you're going to kill yourself you do it alone."

"Oh," Brooke didn't know what else to say. How did Peyton know all this?

"It was still scary." Haley added crawling back into Nathan's arms, "Lucas, are you okay?"

Everyone turned to Lucas who was standing in the exact same position as when Madison was carrier off. He still couldn't believe what he saw.

"Lucas?" Haley asked again.

"What?" Lucas snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Are you okay?" Haley repeated slowly and louder.

"No," Lucas said quietly, "I'm just so shocked."

"Yeah. Who knew she was a Looney Toon?" Nathan tried to make a joke but on one laughed again. Haley hit him at his lame jokes.

"Lucas, she needs help and we helped her get it," Brooke started, "We were almost killed but we helped her."

"No Brooke, we didn't," Lucas said firmly, "you did."

"Everyone helped in some way it wasn't just me." Brooke stood awkwardly in front of Lucas.

"It was all you Brooke," Lucas' eyes welled up with tears, "I'm so sorry Brooke. I should have believed you in the first place but I didn't."

"Lucas, it's okay." Brooke moved closer wrapping her arms around him, "She was crazy. It's just like you to fall for the crazy ones."

"That's why he's with you." Nathan joked again.

"Nathan," Haley said, "Shut up!"

Brooke and Lucas sat down with Brooke leaning up against Lucas. They fit so well together it just felt so perfect all over again. Nathan and Haley began whispering and smiling and kissing and it was so cute it made everyone sick.

"We've got something to share." Nathan said finally out loud.

"We're," Haley paused and smiled, "we're engaged!"

Lucas couldn't believe his ears. His best friend and his brother are getting married? How weird was that?

"That's great guys." Brooke broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah I'm happy for you guys." Jake said next.

Lucas didn't know what to say so he just put a fake smile on his face and focused only on Brooke. Peyton didn't say anything either. Actually she hadn't heard a word they all said. She was off in her own world at the moment and she didn't feel like coming back.

"I'll be right back," Jake said going towards the door, "I'm going to call my lawyer back."

"I hope everything works out for you." Brooke said snuggling up closer to Lucas.

"Me too." Jake smiled nervously. How good was good? Would he get full custody or joint custody?

It got deathly quiet in the room when Jake left. No one knew what to say or do so they all just sat there. Peyton finally snapped back to reality and realized what she had said to all of them. Suicide, a word she often contemplated. She had passed information she had learned about in therapy to her friends who knew nothing of her harmful thoughts. She had to get out of there.

"I've got to go." Peyton said quickly and hurried out the door with her jacket in tow.

As she raced down the stairs, Jake was heading up. He was smiling from ear to ear. It had to be good news but Peyton didn't want to stay and find out. Yeah, she wanted to be there for Jake but the night had stirred so many memories from her past she had to get away; she had to escape.

"Peyton, where are you going?" Jake asked as she ran past him without even acknowledging him.

"I have to get out of here." She didn't stop running away. Running away from things was something Peyton did best. Things get too tough so you run.

"Peyton what's wrong?" Jake knew Peyton well enough to know that something was terribly wrong.

"Nothing Jake, I just have to go." Peyton ran to her car and pulled away.

"I'm bored." Brooke stated bluntly.

"Way to smash our first official party." Nathan took a stab at a joke again.

"You call this a party?" Brooke exclaimed sarcastically, "There's no booze or music or boys!"

"Excuse me?" Lucas replied easing back into the mood of the 'party'.

"I'd like to keep my options open, just in case you get hooked on another loony." Brooke joked. It wasn't funny but Lucas pretended to laugh.

"You're going to jinx yourself, you know." Haley said seriously.

"Shut up!" Brooke acted nervous, "Let's go hang out by the pool."

She dragged Lucas towards the door leaving Nathan, Haley, and Jenny together. It got even quieter when they left. Haley and Nathan felt awkward. They didn't want to make out in front of Jenny. What would that be teaching her?

Outside the apartment Brooke pulled Lucas close and kissed him. He wasn't sure if she was still mad at him but obviously she wasn't or she was doing a good job of hiding it.

"Guys," Jake appeared next to them, "Let's keep it G-rated please."

"Like you've never seen this before." Brooke joked.

"I don't care to watch." Jake responded back still smiling.

"So what's going on?" Lucas finally asked.

"She's all mine!" Jake said excitedly.

"I told you you'd get her." Lucas said smiling.

"See, you worried about nothing." Brooke said giving Jake a big hug.

"I wish I would've believed you guys sooner." Jake hugged back with relief.

"Well, you'll know better for next time." Brooke finally let go of him and moved back to Lucas.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Jake said worriedly, "By the way, do you guys know where Peyton went? She ran by pretty quickly and she looked strange."

"Nope, she just got up and left." Lucas shrugged. Peyton always looked strange and sad but that was just Peyton.

"Something's not sitting right with me. Something's going on with. Why won't she just tell me what it is?"

"Jake," Brooke started, "She's Peyton. She's a loner. She's not going to talk to anyone about what going on in her head."

"I just wish she would. I want to know what's going on in her head." Jake said thinking about Peyton and her smile and her presence.

"You like Peyton don't you Jake?" Brooke was quick to see that love- sick look on Jake's face.

"Am I that transparent?" Jake blushed knowing his secret was out.

"Yeah, you really are." Lucas said realizing it too. Just the way he looks at her and...the way she looks at him. Jake likes Peyton and Peyton likes Jake!

If Peyton and Jake hooked up the whole gang would have that special someone in their lives. No one would feel like a third wheel anymore. Jake might even be good for Peyton. Peyton was always happy when Jake was around.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Brooke asked anxiously. She wanted Peyton to be happy and she wanted to give Peyton someone so she couldn't steal Lucas away again.

"My life is so messed up right now." Jake shook his head, "She deserves better."

"Better than you?" Lucas was surprised, "That's impossible!"

"Maybe after the whole Nikki problem dies down I'll think about it but right now, you can't tell her." Jake didn't want a girlfriend that would have to deal with Nikki.

"You won the case Jake," Brooke informed him again, "You don't have to worry about Nikki anymore."

"You don't know Nikki at all," Jake shook his head again, "This is just the beginning."

* * *

She sped away accelerating more and more as she drove. Then she came upon a red light. She did something she hadn't done in a while; she went through it and the next one and the one after that. What was she doing? She promised herself no more of this but she was never good with promises.

She had no where to go or no one to talk to. She realized she was still alone. Though she had Brooke, Haley and even Jake but yet she felt so alone. None of them could understand what she's gone through and until they lost their mothers they never would. She drove and drove until she thought she wouldn't be able to drive anymore. She pulled over and recognized the car in the driveway. She needed someone desperately to talk to. Someone who knew what she was going through. She walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. A tired looking woman opened the door. She had been crying too.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Peyton wasn't sure if she should even be here, "but can I talk to Madison?"


	14. Becoming Whole Again

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started finals so I'm a little side tracked but here's the next chapter. Finals are over Wednesday so I'll be updating more after then.  
  
I'm also sorry for the people who hate Madison, but I promise she's not going to cause anymore problems between Brooke and Lucas. Please don't criticize Peyton or Madison too much because some of their conversations are actual conversations I've had with one of my new friend. I'm basing Peyton off of myself and Madison off of my friend. Sorry if you don't like them but this is who I am, or was. Madison is toned down a lot so no more crazy outbursts like in the previous chapters and no more conniving; just heart to hearts with Peyton and maybe some other characters.  
  
Please as always read and reviews. I hope you enjoy!  
  
"What are you doing here Peyton?" Madison was surprised to see the tiny blonde girl in her living room.  
  
"I wanted to talk." Peyton sounded so distant and detached.  
  
Madison didn't know what do to do; should she spill her guts to a total stranger or should she just blow her off.  
  
"Isn't that what your friends are for?" Madison asked rhetorically.  
  
"I don't have any friends." Peyton said flatly.  
  
"Could've fooled me." Madison couldn't believe the words coming out of Peyton's mouth, "What about Jake, or Brooke or Haley, hell even Lucas?"  
  
"They're not my friends." Peyton had never told anyone about her problems, "They don't know anything about me."  
  
"So why are you here?" Madison didn't understand, "Why me?"  
  
"Because you'll understand." Peyton said softly. She didn't want to talk anymore; she could without letting tears escape, but Peyton never cries.  
  
"How do you know?" Madison didn't even know this girl yet she trusted her enough to talk to her and not her friends.  
  
"Because I know what's it like to hate yourself so much that sometimes you just want to die." Peyton admitted truthfully.  
  
"You think you've got me all figured out don't you. You think that because I hate myself so much that I was going to kill myself!" Madison was getting fired up, "You don't know anything about me!"  
  
"I know that you weren't going to kill yourself." Peyton need Madison to listen. Peyton had been numb for so long that feeling again was killing her.  
  
"We knew that," Madison smiled, "but they didn't."  
  
"Why do you do that?" Peyton wanted to know more about this girl. Maybe listening would help her out too.  
  
"Why not do it?" Madison shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't you care that you're hurting your family and friends?" Peyton wanted to understand Madison so bad. Even if neither of them wanted to admit it they had a lot in common.  
  
"What family? What friends?" Madison didn't even care anymore.  
  
"I know what it's like to have no one understand you. Everyone expects you to be happy and just get over what ever you're depressed about, but they don't know what it's like." Peyton let it all out in a rush of words about how her life really was.  
  
"They always think they do, though." Madison was shocked at how well they knew each other without even having a real conversation before, "Maybe we have more in common than we thought."  
  
"Yeah, we do," Peyton smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a long time, "I felt it when you snapped back there."  
  
"Oh great my insanity and my great acting skills have brought two troubled teens together." Madison said sarcastically, "So what's your story?"  
  
"Well when I was twelve my mom died and I just haven't been the same since." Peyton felt tears forming behind her eyes but she didn't cry  
  
"I've never lost anyone before." Madison didn't know what else to say, "How'd she die?"  
  
"She ran one red light. That's all it took." Silent tears slid down her cheeks, "I run them all the time and I'm still here."  
  
"That's because you're supposed to be." Madison didn't know how she became so insightful but she did and it seemed to be helping Peyton.  
  
"There are so many people who are supposed to be here and they die anyway." Peyton let more and more tears escape from their eyes, "My mom was supposed to be here for me and she's not? How is that fair?"  
  
"Do you know why I hate myself so much?" Madison eyes began to tear up too, "There are so many people who have so much to live for; who don't want to die, yet they do. I am so selfish that I want to take the life I have when there are people out there that don't have a choice. They have to die whether they like it or not."  
  
"Don't hate yourself for wanting to die." It was Peyton's turn to help, "You haven't killed yourself so you're not selfish."  
  
"But I still feel selfish. I wish that I could switch places with someone, like die for them so that they could live their life to their full potential." Madison was now crying too, "I have nothing to live for anymore."  
  
"It's may seem like that now but there are people who care about you." Peyton tried to comfort the tiny girl who was crying harder.  
  
"Oh yeah," Madison couldn't believe her, "Like who?'  
  
"For starters, me," Peyton thought for a second, "and Brooke and Lucas and everyone else."  
  
"Madison," Her mother appeared in the doorway, "It's time for your friend to go home."  
  
Peyton left feeling better about herself. If she could talk to one person why wouldn't she be able to talk to other people? She promised herself she would talk to Brooke in the morning to let her in on her life and how messed up she really was. She wanted to change and she knew letting people in and trusting them would be the only way.  
  
Jake sat in his car outside Peyton's house. He had been waiting for an hour and still no Peyton. He was finally going to tell her how he felt. He didn't want to hide his feelings anymore. Finally he watched her car pull into the driveway before stepping out of his car.  
  
"Jake," Peyton was caught off guard. She probably looked horrible, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you okay, Peyt?" Jake asked seeing her mascara stained cheeks.  
  
"Yeah," Peyton didn't even convince herself.  
  
"What's wrong Peyton?" Jake moved closer towards her.  
  
"I," Peyton wanted to tell him and let him in but she froze up at the last minute.  
  
"What Peyton?" Jake was next to her now beckoning for her to wrap herself in his arms, "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Peyton tried wiping the tear stains off her cheeks.  
  
"Why do you feel you have to lie to me?" Jake sounded hurt. He really wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Why do you feel like you need to know everything?" Peyton snapped but she didn't understand why.  
  
"Peyton, I just want to know what's going on." Jake said defensively. It was obvious that something was really bothering her and her attitude was scaring him. He had never seen her like this.  
  
"All of a sudden you're concerned about me!" Peyton didn't understand, "Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I've always been concerned for you Peyton. There was never a change of heart." Jake didn't know what to say. Her mannerisms reminded him of Madison's little episode early that evening and he hoped that they didn't turn out the same way.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Jake." Peyton said truthfully. She was done with being fake or pretending to be happy, "None of you ever gave a damn about me."  
  
"Peyton what are you talking about?" Jake was now getting angry. How could she even think he didn't care for her?  
  
"You don't know one thing about me or my life so don't try to say you know me." Peyton didn't know why she was letting all her anger out on Jake. She didn't hate Jake at all, quite the contrary, she loved him, but these where things he need to hear and she needed to get them off her chest.  
  
"That's because you don't let me in," Jake was so hurt, why was she saying this stuff, "Every time I try to get close to you, you push me farther away!"  
  
"It's better to have no one than to watch the people you love to suffer." Peyton felt something she had never felt before. She felt love and concern; Jake loved her and was concerned.  
  
"That's no way to live Peyt." Jake was shocked at what she was saying, "The saying is 'It's better to love and have lost than to never have loved at all'."  
  
"It's worked for he all these years," Peyton knew exactly what he was trying to tell her, "Why change now?"  
  
"Because there are people who care for you and want to get close to you," Jake smiled slightly trying to make Peyton smile. Jake loved Peyton's smile and on those rare occasion when he is blessed with it's presence he never wanted to let it go.  
  
"Who might these people be?" Peyton finally knew the answer to her question. They were her friends and they did care for her. She had just been so numb for so long she didn't care.  
  
"Me Peyton," Jake lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "I care for you and I want to get close to you."  
  
"Why Jake?" Peyton cared for Jake too and she wanted to get closer to him too.  
  
"Because you're so amazing." Jake smiled, "You never seize to surprise me."  
  
"You deserve someone better than me," Peyton looked away, "Someone who can love you back."  
  
"You are better than everyone else." Jake made her look at him again.  
  
She couldn't believe what was going on. How could he like her? She was so messed up and he was so amazing; they would never work.  
  
As if in slow motion Jake leaned into Peyton, brushing their lips together. Maybe finally she would see that there was nothing better than her and she was worth every bit of this fighting they had just gone through. Peyton surrendered herself to him, letting his arms support her body. She fit right into his arms perfectly. She felt so safe in his arms.  
  
The moment didn't last. The tiny infant in the backseat of his car began wailing. The couple parted and Peyton smiled. Her smile made Jake smile as he turned back to his car to comfort the other love of his life.  
  
For the first time in a long time Jake felt complete and whole again; his family was complete and whole again. He was not going to let either of them go that easily. 


	15. You Deserve What You Get

Here's the next chapter. I need more reviews though. I'm working so hard and you guys are slacking on me. Lol! If I don't get many reviews I won't be able to review as fast as I want to.  
Got a question. Should I skip in time to when Brooke's getting ready to have the baby or just keep going to way I am? This is up to you guys. I have a few more chapters lined up but I could change some to make it flow better.  
Remember to read and review!!  
  
"Can you come over again tonight?" Brooke asked wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"If you want me to." Lucas didn't understand how Brooke was so quick to forgive him for all the pain he's caused her.  
  
"I just don't want to be alone again." Brooke never wanted to leave his arms again. Just the security she felt while being in his arms told her all the bumps and pain was going to be worth it.  
  
"Then you don't have to be." Lucas didn't want to be apart from her ever again because when she wasn't around he had a chance to goof and ruin this amazing relationship he already had.  
  
As they drove to Brooke's house the sky threatened with rain, but they didn't care; they loved the rain. It was one of nature's miracles. The window's of Brooke's house were glowing with light.  
  
"What's going on?" Brooke whispered to herself. Her parents weren't supposed to be home until next week.  
  
"Who's home?" Lucas asked seeing the expression on Brooke's face.  
  
"My parents." Brooke said softly. She wasn't planning on telling them about Lucas and the baby for a few weeks but they were home tonight and they were going to find out.  
  
"Do you still want me to stay over?" Lucas didn't know what to do. He'd never met, hell, he's never even seen Brooke's parents.  
  
"Yeah," Brooke nodded preparing herself for their reactions, "I got to tell them about the baby."  
  
"They don't know?" Lucas was shocked. He knew Brooke was not close with her parents but she could've at least told them she's pregnant.  
  
"They haven't been home for the last month." Brooke said feeling the tears forming behind her eyes, "I never got the chance to tell them."  
  
"Oh," Lucas didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say, "Are you sure it'll be good for me to be here when you tell them."  
  
"Probably not," Brooke let a single tear streak down her cheek, "But I need you there. I can't do this by myself."  
  
"Alright then," Lucas shut off the engine, "Let's go then."  
  
Lucas waited for Brooke as she got out of the car and walked around the front. Their hands met and held each other tightly as they walked up the driveway. Before they walked in the front door Brooke paused. A soft breeze blew and made goose bumps appear on her arms. This was it; it was now or never.  
  
"Brooke, is that you?" A woman called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, mother, who else would it be." Brooke answered timidly trying not to sound different.  
  
"Hello, princess." Her dad said from the living room.  
  
To the unaided eye, one would think that Brooke lived with a normal family but to those who knew her better knew that wasn't true. Lucas squeezed her hand to remind her he was still here.  
  
"Mom, dad," Brooke said shakily, "Can you come here?"  
  
"What is it Brooke?" Her mom said wiping her hands on her shirt as she walked down the hallway, "Oh, who's this?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Lucas." Lucas answered for her.  
  
"Well hello Lucas." Brooke's mom held out her hand, which Lucas took hesitantly.  
  
"I have to tell you something." Brooke interrupted this little Kodak moment.  
  
"What is it dear?" Her mom asked trying to sound concerned but Brooke knew she was thinking of what she could buy on her next "business" trip.  
  
"Mom," She said softly, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What!" Her dad finally reacted, "How could you do this to us?"  
  
"Don't try to be parents now. You lost that right a long time ago." Brooke yelled back.  
  
"Brooke, do not disrespect us. We are you're parents and we don't deserve this." Her mom tried to cool the fire. It was like she hadn't even heard what Brooke had just told them.  
  
"You deserve everything you get." Brooke sneered.  
  
"That's enough, young lady," Her father moved closer and grabbed her arm, "Say goodbye to your friend."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do anymore." Brooke pulled her arm out of his grip.  
  
"As long as you're living under my roof and spending my money, you will listen to me." Brooke's dad said firmly.  
  
"Well then I guess you won't miss me much then." Brooke turned back to Lucas with pleading eyes. He nodded letting her know that they would find a way.  
  
"Please Brooke, you don't know what you're saying." Brooke's mom pleaded.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm feeling, mother," Brooke reached for Lucas' hand again, which he willingly gave her, "I don't want to be in this house where no one cares for me. Lucas loves me and we're going to have this baby together, with or without you."  
  
"Baby?" Brooke's mom finally came to the realization that Brooke was pregnant, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"When could I have told you!" Brooke yelled, "You were never there!"  
  
"We've always been here for you. You could've called us." Her mom's face was distraught.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Brooke laughed at her parents loss, "And tell all your friends that too when you're getting drunk at one of you're parties."  
  
"Don't you dare talk to us like that!" Brooke's dad grabbed her arms and pulled her away from Lucas again, "You're not leaving this house! I am still your father! I say what goes and what doesn't."  
  
"Ow, you're hurting me." Brooke cried silently.  
  
"Let go of her." Lucas tried to step between them.  
  
"Go home, Lucas." Brooke's dad pushed him away, "This is between Brooke, her mother and I."  
  
"I'm not leaving without her." Lucas said firmly.  
  
"I said leave now. We have to straighten all of this out as a family and you are definitely not our family!" Brooke's dad's face was bright red.  
  
"Brooke is my family and so is that baby." Lucas reached for Brooke's arms finally successfully freeing her from her father's grasp, "Come on Brooke. Let's go."  
  
"She's not going anywhere." Brooke's father opened the door and pushed Lucas out of it. Lucas tripped off the top step and landed hard on his shoulder. He let out a yelp of pain.  
  
"Don't you ever try to find me, do you hear me?" Brooke yelled and ran out of the house. She helped Lucas off the ground and back to his car. Her father slammed the door closed hard in defeat.  
  
"You alright?" Lucas asked griping his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Brooke nodded, "Are you?"  
  
"I will be." Lucas said rubbing his shoulder to ease the pain and try to stop the swelling and the throbbing pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry you got dragged into all of that." Brooke cried as she drove to Lucas' house.  
  
"You're worth all of it." Lucas squeaked out a smile.  
  
"I just can't take that kind of stuff anymore." Brooke eyes teared as she pulled the car into Lucas' driveway, "I was just so dead inside; until I met you. I can't lose you Luke, I just won't be able to deal with that."  
  
"You won't have to Brooke." Lucas whispered, "I've told you one hundred times and I'll tell you a thousand times if that what it takes; I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"What would I do without you Lucas Scott?" Brooke brushed the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, but I am pretty handy to keep around the house, aren't I?" Lucas laughed.  
  
"That you are." Brooke smiled back and laughed lightly.  
  
They walked up the walk to Lucas' front door. The night was so quiet and peaceful they didn't want it to end. This is how they wanted their life to be like; quiet and peaceful but they knew it was going to be far from it. They were Brooke and Lucas, drama magnets.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Brooke asked timidly before they went inside.  
  
"My mom loves you, don't worry." Lucas reassured her, "Plus this is only temporary, until we get a place of our own."  
  
"You really are handy." They both laughed.  
  
"Told you I was." They walked inside the quiet house. The light of the T.V. was glowing from the living room.  
  
"Mom we're home!" Lucas yelled.  
  
"We?" Karen asked emerging from the living room in her pajamas.  
  
"Brooke and I." Lucas explained.  
  
"Hi Karen." Brooke said softly to Karen who was clueless that she had just inherited a new kid.  
  
"Hi Brooke, how are you?" What was Karen supposed to say? Besides she knew exactly what Brooke was going through right now so at least she could be there for her.  
  
"Um, Brooke's going to be staying here with us for a little while." Lucas told his mom, "If that's okay with you."  
  
"Yeah sure, that's fine." Karen knew she couldn't turn this poor girl away.  
  
"Great, I'll go make up the couch for her." Lucas left the two alone in the hallway, neither of them quite sure what to say.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Karen wished she had someone there for her when she was pregnant with Lucas.  
  
"Pretty crappy," Brooke lightened up, "How about you?"  
  
"I'm doing well." Karen nodded her head, "If you need anything just help yourself and you know where the bathroom is right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks so much Karen. Lucas' really luck to have someone like you in his life." Brooke dropped her head remembering how her own parents were never there for her like Karen was for Lucas.  
  
"I'm here for you too Brooke," Karen draped her arm around Brooke's shoulder leading her into the living room where Lucas had just finished making up the couch, "Whenever you need me, I'm here."  
  
"You're just too good to be true." Brooke whispered, letting silent tears slide down her cheeks. No one noticed them and she was glad. She had cried enough for a lifetime. 


	16. You Don't Know Me

Thanks you so much for your reviews. At first I thought no one going to review and it scared me...thought you didn't like me anymore. But now I know you don't so I'm all better now.

Sorry for the late update. I'm working on two other stories which I hope to be posting soon.

Leya: Thanks for your review and I will continue in the present time. I'm glad you like it. I also wish that the writers would just put Jake and Peyton together...they're perfect for each other!

RockerChick45: I'll try to update faster if you can't stop reading! LOL! I love people like you that enjoy AND review! Thanks!

Blukay2008: I know Brooke's parents are mean but they may change (HINT)! Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry if I missed anyone, I'll get you next chapter if you review!

Remember to review!! Hope you enjoy!!

And now the next chapter!!

* * *

That night was crazy; full of new beginnings and new discoveries. So was the following weeks. Some people got there feelings out while others suppressed things that were on their chests. The thing is, once you say something it's hard to take it back.  
  
They were all sitting around at lunch, eating with some side conversations. Nothing to big was going on besides Jake and Peyton finally hooking up; it was long awaited. Peyton was paying all her attention to Jake, Brooke to Lucas and Haley to Nathan. Someone caught Peyton's eye; Madison.  
  
Peyton and Madison had been getting closer and closer over the past week. They were just so alike but so different at the same time. Madison aired her feelings for everyone to see, whereas Peyton hide her feelings in her drawings and comic strip.  
  
"Madison," Peyton smiled seeing her new friend, "What's up?"  
  
All heads turned. What was Madison was doing here, at school? Wasn't she supposed to be in a mental institution some where half way across the country.  
  
"Hey Peyt." She said standing timidly at the head of the table.  
  
Peyt? Only her close friends called her Peyt. What gave Madison the right to call their Peyton Peyt.  
  
"You want to sit?" Peyton asked, seeming even happier once Madison showed up.  
  
"Is that alright?" Madison gestured to the rest of the table. No one said no but no one said yes either. Madison sat down unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Are we still on for later?" Peyton asked smiling.  
  
"Later?" Jake asked quizzically, "What's later?"  
  
"We're hanging out later." Peyton smiled at Jake.  
  
Strange glances we exchanged across the table. Everyone felt the tension in the room. No one knew what to say or do. What were Peyton and Madison doing hanging out?  
  
"That's cool," Jake tried to sound supportive, "But are you still going to be able to baby-sit Jenny later? 'Cause if you can't I'll find someone else."  
  
"Yeah I'll take her with me." Peyton got to spend time with two of her favorite people.  
  
An awkward silence fell over the group. No one wanted to say the wrong thing that could throw Madison over the edge again.  
  
"Look guys," Madison finally said getting fed up with the awkwardness, "You don't have to treat me any different. I'm just like you guys, well, except for all my problems. But who doesn't have problems. I just deal with them differently than you guys do."  
  
No one spoke. Everyone was at a lose for words. This pissed Madison off even more.  
  
"God," Madison said getting fired up, "Do you want to know why I am the way I am?"  
  
There was silence again. Peyton's smiled faded. She knew her friends were not going to like what Madison had to say.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to hate yourself so much that it kills you inside; it makes you numb?" Madison's face was red with rage, "No you wouldn't have. You've all lived sheltered lives. Everything was always handed to you. You probably never had to work a day in your lives. You probably had a family that loved you and was proud of you. A family that was ashamed of you."  
  
"Madison," Peyton tried to calm the girl down before she said something she'd regret tomorrow.  
  
"Peyton, why don't you tell them?" Madison smiled sweetly, "Tell them everything you've gone through. Maybe it'll hit them harder than crazy old me will."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Peyton. She could not believe that Madison would tell them what they talked about. It was supposed to be their little secret.  
  
"That's the only thing I can't stand about you Peyton," Madison said softly, "You tell me all your problems, troubles but then you come here with these 'friends' and you act like nothing is bothering your." Madison laughed lightly, "One thing I've learned in therapy was that the only way to heal is to talk about it."  
  
"Peyton," Jake took her hand, "What's she talking about?"  
  
"It's just," Peyton looked at Madison with eyes pleading for the courage that Madison had to just air her feelings. Finally she found that courage and poured her guts to her friends, "You don't know what it's like to not be able to feel anything anymore. When I lost my mom, I lost a piece of myself. Did you guys even know that I've been in and out of therapy since she died?"  
  
They all shook their heads. They never knew anything really about how Peyton felt about her mom's death because she never talked to anyone.  
  
"I didn't expect you guys to know; I never told you. It's just, until Madison came along, I didn't have anyone that could relate to me." Peyton felt tears threatening her eyes but she didn't want them to see her cry.  
  
"Peyt, I don't have a dad. I know what it's like to not have two parents around." Lucas tried to help his friend through her hard time.  
  
"Hell, Peyt, my parents are never home anyway." Brooke added. Peyton had been her best friend for as long as she could remember but she had never seen this side of her.  
  
"Peyton, I've got a daughter." Jake didn't like seeing Peyton this way, especially if she could relate to Madison.  
  
"It's not the same guys," Peyton missed the single tear that escaped and fell down her cheek; "You never had to feel that loss. I did and I live with it everyday. Until you lose someone so close to you you'll never know."  
  
"I'm sorry Peyt," Brooke said walking around the table to give her best friend a hug, "I never knew you felt this way. I should've though; I'm supposed to be your best friend."  
  
Peyton didn't say anything. She should know but she was too wrapped up in her own life and own problems to pay any attention to her best friends; but yet she couldn't blame Brooke at all. It was partially Peyton's part too, she never let anyone in.  
  
"None of you would've known," Peyton wiped away another tear before it slipped down her cheek, "I haven't let anyone in after my mom died, just because I was afraid that once I was finally happy that I lose someone else that I loved. I couldn't deal with that kind of lose again."  
  
"Peyton, you're never going to lose us." It was Jake's turn to hug her.  
  
"Who says I won't." No one could answer. They didn't know if they were going to make it until tomorrow but at least they still had today.  
  
"I can't promise you tomorrow, but I can promise you today." Jake said pressing his forehead against hers. He didn't want to lose her. He loved her so much and so did Jenny he couldn't stand to lose another woman he loved.  
  
"But today is not enough for me because who says we're going to even make through today?" Peyton was on the verge of breaking down.  
  
"Peyton if today isn't enough for you than neither am I," Jake shook his head in disbelief, "But when you talk about losing someone, I did. I lost the only girl I thought I'd ever love. I was a mess. But then I met you and I knew that wasn't true."  
  
Peyton didn't know what to say. She had been so selfish and quick to judge. Maybe if she let them in they'd understand what she'd been going through.  
  
"Thanks for listening guys." Peyton got up and ran away just in time because the tears were flowing now.  
  
"I'm going after her." Brooke said standing up.  
  
"No I got it." Madison pleaded with her eyes. Brooke sat back down and hugged Lucas. She didn't understand why Peyton felt she couldn't talk to her about all this.  
  
"Peyton, you were amazing!" Madison hugged her as she dried her eyes in the bathroom.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Peyton yelled with relief, "I hate being put on the spot like that."  
  
"But it feels good, doesn't it?" Madison raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Where did you get so good at this healing thing?" Peyton laughed.  
  
"I did pay attention some of the time at therapy. It wasn't a total waste of time." Madison figured if she couldn't save herself why not save someone else.  
  
"I'm glad they were good for something." Peyton hugged Madison really tightly. Though she had only known Madison for a little over a week she felt closer to her than to Brooke, whom she had known all her life.  
  
It was like they were soul mates, destined to find each other and pull each other out of the darkness. They depended on each other through those rough times. Just knowing that there was someone there for you made them both feel a little better.  
  
Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Jake were still shocked by yet another dramatic scene. It seemed the 'in' thing to do now was to have problems that needed attention immediately. It just scared them that Peyton felt like she was all alone all this time when they were all right there willing to listen to anything she had to say.  
  
"Guys, let's promise each other to tell everyone how they feel all the time, so that no one feels like that ever again." Brooke felt horrible that her own best friend had felt so alone.  
  
"I second that notion." Haley added with a head nod.  
  
"Me three." Nathan chimed in finally.  
  
"Me four." Next was Lucas.  
  
"Me five." Jake didn't want to leave the group hanging.  
  
"What I can't believe is how she ended up with Madison." Haley said the words that everyone was thinking. Leave it to Haley James to state the obvious.  
  
"I guess they felt like they could relate to each." Jake defended both Peyton and Madison.  
  
"But what scares me the most is that if the can relate and Madison is suicidal, does that mean Peyton's suicidal too?" Brooke asked with concern.  
  
"I don't even know anymore. Today just showed how little we really know about her." Lucas answered before anyone else could. Peyton, his Peyton, couldn't tell him how she felt when he had poured his heart out to her so many times before.  
  
"I wish I would've noticed this before. I'm supposed to be her boyfriend and I don't even know her." Jake shook his head in disbelief, "Can you two watch Jenny for me? I don't want to push her onto Peyton right now."  
  
"Yeah, sure man. Anything you need." Lucas answered for the both of them. All they had planned was a little apartment shopping; nothing they couldn't do with Jenny around.  
  
"Yeah we need the practice." Brooke put her hand on her slightly protruding belly, "In another few months there's going to be a little Scott running around."  
  
"They don't run right after they're born Brooke; that takes about a year." Nathan joked.  
  
"Shut up, Nathan." Brooke laughed, "You know what I meant."  
  
"Not to scare you or anything but all the practice in the world won't prepare you for a child." Jake laughed.  
  
"Thanks so much Jake for your helpful advice." Every laughed, almost forgetting all about what had gone down just a few minutes early.


	17. Leaving Them Behind

I love writing this story! It's so much fun with all the twists and turns I can add! One thing I have to say. I did not fully pick out the name Braden Michael by myself, Braden I did but some other story (Sorry forget which) used Braden Michael and I liked it so much that I decided to use it too. Didn't want to take any credit for that one. I also think that Josephine Marie was Joey's name in Dawson's Creek, though I am not 100% sure.  
Would you like the baby to be a boy or a girl? It's you're choice.  
  
CAcherrycola: Sorry can't kill 'em off. I guess I'm just too nice, but some might not be around much longer. I will definitely concentrate more on Brucas. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tardychick06: Thanks as always for reviewing! You keep me motivated with all your happy comments (this goes to everyone else too)  
  
Marissa-Xtreme Piper Fan: I love the idea of Peyton and Jake together so I had to get them together fast. Glad you liked it!  
  
Blukay2008: Glad you liked the chapter too! Keep reviewing!

RockerChick45: Sorry the last chapter was a little shorter. This one is longer so...yeah! Hopefully some of the writers will read these and get inspired!  
  
Keep reviewing and enjoying! Also look for my new OTH fics coming out titled Think About it and When Tomorrow Starts Without Me coming in the next few days.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me over Jake," Peyton said getting out with a kiss.  
  
"No problem," Jake looked over at Madison's house, "It doesn't look like anyone's home."  
  
"Madison likes the dark." Peyton told him, filling him in with the minor details of his new friend.  
  
"I only like the dark when I know you're there too." Jake joked nibbling her ear.  
  
"I'll call you later." Peyton said getting out of the car, "Bye."  
  
"I'm going to wait until I know she's home." Jake felt that something was wrong, but didn't feel like worrying Peyton.  
  
"Okay daddy." Peyton joked shutting the door.  
  
She walked up the pathway to the front door and went to ring the doorbell. Before she was able to she saw a stack of letter addressed to Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Jake, and herself. She didn't get what's going on. Why had she left notes? She bent down and picked up all the notes and ran back to Jake's car frantically.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jake asked seeing the distress in her face.  
  
"She's gone." Peyton knew she was gone before she even opened her letter, "She left notes for us though."  
  
"Well aren't you going to open them?" Jake urged her.  
  
"Open yours first." Peyton handed him the letter with Jake neatly scripted on the envelope.  
  
"Dear Jake," Jake cleared his throat, "Good luck with Jenny and Peyton! You deserve them both. Love always, Madison"  
  
"That was sweet." Peyton tried to put off opening her letter. She did not want to read her letter. She already knew what it said.  
  
"Your turn," Jake was anxious to see what Peyton's said.  
  
Peyton fumbled with the envelope before she was finally able to open it. She, unlike Jake, did not read it out loud. She knew her's would be more personal than Jake's and she didn't want him to hear anything that Madison didn't intend for him to hear. Peyton, I know I've just met you but we've had so many talks and they've helped me so much. Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone to talk to. I hope things get better for you too. 3 Madison  
  
She felt the tears coming down her cheeks. How could she have not said goodbye. Peyton was not prepared for this, not yet. She still needed Madison to talk through all those hard days. There was no one that could take her place.  
  
"You okay, Peyt?" Jake touched her shoulder bringing her back to reality.  
  
"I didn't get to say goodbye." Peyton whispered. This reminded her of the day her mother died. She regretted not being able to tell her mother how much she loved her and needed her and worst of all she didn't get to say goodbye. She still needed Madison and thought of her as her sister. She couldn't make her stay or come back but she could have at least said goodbye.  
  
"Peyton don't worry." Jake brushed a lose curl off her face, "She'll come back."  
  
"How do you know?" Jake didn't know Madison at all. How could he know if she would come back or not?  
  
"No one can stay away from you for long. You're magnetic." Jake tried to make her laugh but he failed miserably.  
  
"I wanted to talk to her so bad though." Peyton had so much more she needed to tell Madison but now she had no one.  
  
"You can talk to me." Jake flashed his adorable boyish grin.  
  
"It's not the same." Peyton let the tears slide down her cheeks. Madison had taught her it was okay to cry so Peyton found herself crying more often, "You're not her."  
  
"No, I'm not her," Jake thought for a minute, "I'm better."  
  
"How do you figure?" Peyton had to laugh.  
  
"Well I'm more attractive and irresistible and," Jake paused and kissed Peyton gently on the lips, "I can do that without freaking you out."  
  
"You do have a point there." Peyton leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
"So you want to talk to me?" Jake asked after they parted from a long series of kisses.  
  
"I don't think I can; not yet, I mean." Peyton looked guilty, "But I promise you, in time I will."  
  
"I'll be waiting." Jake started the car and drove Peyton home. He had one last meeting with his lawyers to sign the final custody documents and then Jenny was all his.  
  
"Where's the bottle, Lucas?" Brooke yelled from the living room where she was trying to calm the hungry Jenny.  
  
"I'm coming!" Lucas ran in with a bottle full of milk in hand.  
  
"God, that took you forever." Brooke joked as she fed the now quiet infant, "Are you going to be like that with our baby?"  
  
"Nope," Lucas smiled that famous Scott smile, "I'll be more frantic and jumpy than this."  
  
"Oh, great," Brooke said sarcastically, "I have so much to look forward to."  
  
"I'm going to be the best damn father their ever was." Lucas retorted sternly, meaning what he said.  
  
"I know you are Lucas Scott." Brooke leaned in and kissed his lightly on the cheek.  
  
"And you, Brooke Davis," Lucas tucked her hair behind her ear, "Are going to be the best damn mother."  
  
"Of course I am." Brooke replied a-matter-of-factly.  
  
They both watch as Jenny downed her bottle making soft gulping noises as she drank. After she was done she cooed in content before falling asleep. She lay so peacefully in Brooke's arms, which gently rocked her back and forth and back and forth. She looked like a little angel, sleeping softly, dreaming of something happy and pretty. Brooke carefully set her down in her crib and watched her tiny chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. She stared for a few minutes before cuddling on the couch with Lucas.  
  
"Imagine," Brooke whispered softly, "In five more months, we're going to have one of those."  
  
"It's crazy." Lucas said in awe, "Can't we keep it in there for a few more years?"  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to stay fat for a few more years?" Brooke exclaimed loudly, causing Jenny to stir a little before settling back into her dreamland.  
  
"I was just kidding Brooke." Lucas laughed at her reaction.  
  
"I can't be held accountable for my actions; it's the hormones." Brooke sunk deeper into Lucas' chest. Her head fit perfectly into his very toned and muscular chest that she loved touching all the time.  
  
"You realize five months isn't really a long time." Lucas said after a long pause.  
  
"Did you really have to remind me?" Brooke sat upright and stared at Lucas.  
  
"We have so much we need to get and do." Lucas pulled his hands free and began counting the things they needed to do before the baby was born, "We need to find a place to live. We need all that equipment. Clothes, diapers, bottles..."  
  
"Names..." Brooke wanted to name their child right there so she didn't have to call it baby anymore.  
  
"We don't even know the sex." Lucas' mind was still on all the other things he had to do before the baby arrived.  
  
"So we can choose two names, a boy and a girl, so that we at least know that we have one thing checked off our list of the many things we need to get and do." Brooke put her hands on her hips. She wanted to name her baby and she wanted to do it right now.  
  
"We've talked about the names we like already, what more do you want?" Lucas didn't want to dwell on the small stuff.  
  
"I want two definite names right now." Brooke gave him a look where there was no back away from.  
  
"Fine what do you think?" Lucas finally gave in realizing he'd lose the battle either way.  
  
"I want a Josephine." Brooke had loved that name since she was a little girl. She once had a cousin named Josephine but she died at birth and ever since it's been her favorite name.  
  
"Josephine Scott." Lucas said trying the name out, "It does have a nice ring to it."  
  
"I thought it was a mouthful." Brooke teased remembering the remark Lucas made the first time they talked about names.  
  
"Nah, I like it now." Lucas smiled, repeating the name over and over in his mind.  
  
"I'm glad." Brooke ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face, "I was thinking a lot about the name Braden. It's not really that common and I think that's why I like it so much."  
  
"I've always loved that name." Lucas smiled, glad that Brooke liked the name he picked out.  
  
"Braden Scott doesn't sound too bad either." Brooke shrugged trying to imitate Lucas' cool attitude about Josephine.  
  
"So are we decided?" Lucas asked cautiously, "Josephine for a girl and Braden for a boy?"  
  
"They'll need middle names too." Brooke smiled widely. She loved messing with Lucas.  
  
"How about you pick the girls and I'll pick the boys." Lucas suggested seeing how they had each picked out their respective gender's name.  
  
"I want to pick the boy's," Brooke whined, "You pick the girl's."  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Lucas really didn't care which name he picked out, as long as it was a good strong name.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, both deep in thought. Brooke began pairing Braden with many other boys' names to see which pairing sounded the best. Lucas however thought of how they would sound in his head, not wanting to disturb Brooke's train of thoughts.  
  
"I got it!" Brooke finally exclaimed.  
  
"Are you planning on sharing it with me?" Lucas asked waiting for her answer.  
  
"Braden Michael Scott." Brooke said proudly rubbing her growing stomach.  
  
"You want to hear mine?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No I want to use my telepathic powers and read your mind." Brooke answered sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't know you could read minds." Lucas joked, "Maybe you'll pass it on to the baby."  
  
"Not funny Lucas," Brooke said getting annoyed, "Just tell me what it is."  
  
"Josephine Marie Scott." Lucas finally told her.  
  
"I love it!" Brooke rubbed her stomach again thinking about the unborn infant growing inside of her, "Hello Braden Michael or Josephine Marie Scott."  
  
"Brooke, do you really think it can hear you?" Lucas laughed at the sight of Brooke Davis talking to her stomach.  
  
"I read that talking to the fetus or even reading to them helps them develop better and makes them smarter." Brooke said knowingly. She was doing her homework.  
  
"What else have you been reading about?" Lucas asked curiously. He didn't think Brooke read much except that time they made that deal where Brooke had to read a Brooke of his choice but then he was all hers for one night. That's ultimately how they met and got together and Lucas was glad it all happened.  
  
"Well, music is supposed to help babies too..." Brooke began her long list of things that would help with the development of a child. They went on and on about this until Jake arrived home an hour later. They decided to take their heated debated on whether these things were true or not when Jake handed them an envelope with their names on it.  
  
"What's this man?" Lucas looked puzzled at the envelope.  
  
"Just open them; you'll find out." Jake walked over to Jenny's crib and watched her sleep.  
  
Dear Brooke and Lucas, I'm sorry about trying to ruin what you had. What you have is truly special. Don't let anything or anyone come between you two again. Good luck with your baby and life together. Madison  
  
Brooke and Lucas were confused. How can someone that had tried to spoil their live turn out to have a heart after all?  
  
"What's this all about?" Lucas finally asked after a long awkward silence.  
  
"She's gone." Jake explained and then attended to his screaming child.  
  
She left without so much as a goodbye, only a letter that they would always remember. 


	18. All I Need Is You

Thanks for all the reviews. Some of you guys just make me laugh. Okay so far the baby is going to be a boy but it could change if I get some more reviews. I was kind of pushing towards a boy too 'cause I think Lucas would like to teach him basketball and all.  
  
Marry Royalty: I totally agree that bad people turned good most likely change back. I really didn't like the direction I was going with Madison so I kind of changed her and tamed her. Lol. I'm glad she's gone too because I didn't know what else to say or have her do. Thanks for reviewing'!  
  
RockerChick45: Maybe somehow I'll work in where Madison went but right now I don't even know. I just needed a way to get rid of her! Thanks for giving your input on the baby!  
  
CAcherrycola: At least Madison's gone. Peyton will be different too so maybe you'll like her better. I think that's so sweet that your boyfriend sang to you; maybe I will have Lucas sing to Brooke. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Caitlin Stults: I'm glad you like it and thanks for giving me the input on the baby!  
  
On with the story!  
  
"God Lucas," Brooke whined touching her bare stomach, "I'm getting so fat."  
  
"No you're not Brooke," Lucas wrapped his arms around her; "You're fat when I can't do this anymore."  
  
"At this rate, it's going to be really soon." Brooke rubbed her protruding stomach. All her life Brooke Davis had been skinny and toned. This was the first time she had ever had any extra weight and she hated it. She had never seen herself like this, ever.  
  
"Brooke, stop it," Lucas kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke leaned into his lips.  
  
"What?" Lucas listened intently.  
  
"It kicked." Brooke turned towards Lucas and placed his hand on her stomach. Then suddenly her stomach jumped, and again.  
  
"That's our kid in there." Lucas smiled with amazement.  
  
"Yeah," Brooke smiled back with equal amazement, "That's our kid."  
  
Lucas leaned in, his hand still on Brooke's stomach. Their lips connected, brushing together softly. It was not a kiss that Brooke was used to. It was gentle and loving, not rough or forced or empty.  
  
Brooke didn't know what to do. For once in her entire life did she feel any love. Lucas was the first person to ever really love her; not even her parents did that.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke pulled back away from Lucas' warmth, "I love you more than life itself."  
  
"I love you too, Brooke," Lucas smiled.  
  
"That's what scares me." Brooke wrapped her hands around her stomach.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucas was confused.  
  
"No one has ever loved me before and it scares me." Brooke said softly, "I don't know what to expect. I just don't want to get hurt again."  
  
"I promise I won't hurt you ever again." Lucas lifted her chin to look into her eyes.  
  
"I want to believe you so bad but there's this voice in the back of my mind that keeps telling me to stay away." Brooke let a single tear run down her cheek.  
  
"What's your heart saying?" Lucas asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"It's saying to give you another chance." Brooke lowered her eyes again, "But I feel like I'm putting myself out there just to get hurt again."  
  
"Brooke, I messed up and I know that but I learned from my mistake and I'm not going to lose you again." Lucas reassured her again.  
  
"I believe you Luke," Brooke smiled and paused, "Are you going to go get the rest of my things or what?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Lucas answered sarcastically, grabbing his Raven's sweatshirt and his keys.  
  
"Can I help you?" Brooke's mom said answering the door.  
  
"I'm here to pick up the rest of Brooke's stuff." Lucas couldn't believe that her mom had already forgotten who he was.  
  
"Oh, right." She opened the door wide enough for him to squeeze past her, "Don't take too long."  
  
"Trust me, I won't." Lucas mumbled under his breath.  
  
He walked into the familiar room where he had spent a lot of time with Brooke. She hadn't lived there for the past few weeks, yet the room still smelled exactly like her; that fresh clean smell that was Brooke.  
  
Carrying out the last of the boxes, Lucas was sad that this was all Brooke had. She may have been rich and beautiful and popular but her whole life could fit into a few boxes that could be moved in a few hours.  
  
She wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Lucas would be her life and so would their baby and neither of them needed anyone but that.  
  
"How is she?" Brooke's mom poked her head into the room as Lucas was gathering the last of her stuff.  
  
"Like you care." Lucas sneered at her. He hated her for everything she did to Brooke.  
  
"Of course I care," Brooke's mom looked hurt, "She's my daughter."  
  
"Took you long enough to realize that." Lucas didn't even want to talk to her anymore. He wanted out. He wanted to be back at his house with Brooke.  
  
"I have always loved my daughter." She said firmly, "And I'm not going to let some guy that knocked her up tell me otherwise."  
  
"Try to blame me all you want but we all know who is to blame for the person Brooke was." Lucas was livid.  
  
"Look at what you've made her become!" Brooke's mother's voice was shrill with anger.  
  
"I didn't make her become anything." Lucas paused calming himself down, "If you could just see what a great person she is maybe you'd be able to love her too."  
  
"She is my child!" Brooke's mom repeated herself again.  
  
"You never even gave her a chance." Lucas shook his head and maneuvered him and the boxes around the stunned woman.  
  
"Hey," Brooke kissed Lucas on the cheek, "What took you so long?"  
  
"Nothing," Lucas didn't want to share what happened between him and her mother, "Some things still weren't packed, so I had to pack them."  
  
"Just like my parents' to forget to pack the last things that will get me out of their lives for good." Brooke shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You do have a lot of stuff." Lucas tried to soften the weight of his lie.  
  
"But it's just like my parents." Brooke sat down on Lucas' bed.  
  
"You have so much stuff that I think we'd better start looking for our own place." Lucas changed the subject to a happier note. He took out a newspaper and began looking for any apartment for rent. They picked out several ones before they came upon one that they both fell in love with.  
  
"It's perfect Lucas," Brooke said with pleading eyes, "It's big and roomy and there's a pool and a park. It's perfect for our child to grow up in."  
  
"Let's go check it out then." Lucas helped Brooke off his bed and he picked his keys up from the counter on their way out.  
  
"It's beautiful Luke," Brooke looked like a kid in the candy store.  
  
"You really like it?" Lucas asked before declaring they'd take it.  
  
"I love it Lucas. This is a place I could see our baby growing up in." Brooke knew that this is where they were going to live with their child.  
  
"Then I guess we have to have it." Lucas smiled slightly.  
  
"Have I told you that I love you today?" Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I think you may have told me once or twice." Lucas leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.  
  
"Why don't you go and check out the rest of this place while I finish all the paper work?" Lucas pushed her off to check out their new building as he turned to go back to the office.  
  
"So, what'd you guys think?" The cheery little woman behind the desk chirped.  
  
"We'd like to live here." Lucas told her.  
  
"That's great. That's one of the best apartments we have." The woman said pulling out a stack of papers, "All you have to do is fill this stuff out and put down a down payment."  
  
"Down payment?" Lucas wasn't aware of this.  
  
"Yes, you do know what a down payment is right?" The woman asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, I just wasn't aware that you needed one to rent an apartment." Lucas shrugged his shoulders and resumed filling out the papers, "How much is the down payment?"  
  
"Five thousand." The woman looked up from her computer.  
  
"And you need it all right now?" Lucas didn't have that much cash on him.  
  
"Yes, it's the first month's rent and the security deposit." The woman felt like she was talking to a child, which in fact Lucas was.  
  
"Okay, alright, I'll get it." Lucas pulled out his wallet. He had fifty dollars. What was he going to do? He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Karen's Café, can I help you?" Deb answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Deb, is my mom there?" Lucas asked hurriedly. He didn't want Brooke to come back and see him struggling with the down payment.  
  
"Yeah hold on Luke." Deb said and then the other end of the phone was unoccupied.  
  
"Luke, what's up?" Karen said into the receiver.  
  
"I need some money mom." Lucas felt ashamed to even ask.  
  
"For what Lucas?" Karen thought the worst.  
  
"Brooke and I are getting our own apartment but I need some money to put a down payment." Lucas hated asking his mom for money. He always tried to be so independent.  
  
"How much do you need?" Karen asked, trying to help out the struggling couple.  
  
"Five thousand." Lucas whispered.  
  
"What? Five thousand dollars, Lucas. Where are you staying?" Karen couldn't believe that Lucas was asking for that much for an apartment they were renting.  
  
"I know it's a lot but Brooke really likes it and I just want to give her something nice." Lucas pleaded to his mother.  
  
"How are you going to afford that?" Karen needed to knock some sense into her son.  
  
"I'll get a job." Lucas explained his plan to get some cash coming in.  
  
"Lucas I think you need to worry more about your baby than how nice of a place you're living in." Karen would not back down nor would she give Lucas five thousand dollars.  
  
"But mom..." Lucas caught himself before he began to whine.  
  
"Luke, you can't spend all your money on a pricey apartment. There's a bigger picture you have to see." Karen began listing all the things that Lucas and Brooke would need to spend their money on, "Hospital bills, doctors' visits, baby clothes, maternity clothes, diapers, formula. Luke these things are more important than any house."  
  
"She really wants this mom. She's got nothing else to look forward to." Lucas needed to make his mother see why he needed this apartment.  
  
"She has plenty to look forward to. She has you and your baby. That's enough for any woman." Karen knew she had won the argument.  
  
"Alright mom," Lucas hung his head in disbelief, "I'll go tell her."  
  
"I knew you'd see the light, Luke." Karen smiled at how mature and understanding her boy has become, "I'll see you guys at the café later."  
  
"Bye mom." Lucas hung up the phone and stopped filling out the papers.  
  
"That's not a good face." The woman said looking up from her work.  
  
"Sorry we can't live here." Lucas handed her back the half filled out papers.  
  
"That's too bad. People would've liked some new kids around here." The woman shrugged as Lucas left her office.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Lucas set out to find Brooke.  
  
She came around the corner with a smile spread from ear to ear. She hugged Lucas tight when she saw him.  
  
"So when do we move in?" Brooke couldn't wait.  
  
"When pigs fly." Lucas said bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brooke's happy mood sunk.  
  
"I couldn't get the apartment. It was way to expensive." Lucas put the truth on the table. There was no use lying to her.  
  
"Oh," Brooke said disappointedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I knew you wanted this so bad." Lucas wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"As long as I have you and our baby, it doesn't matter where we live." Brooke forced a smile. She was disappointed but she'd deal.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Lucas whispered remembering what his mom had said.  
  
"Why's that?" Brooke wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked back to Lucas' car.  
  
"Because I feel the same way." Lucas smiled opening the door for Brooke to get in.  
  
"You better." She joked slamming the door shut. 


	19. Best Friends Forever?

Thanks for reviewing! This is kind of going to skip in time a little not too much though just a few weeks to a month here and there.  
  
PotterisHotter: Hopefully this was updated fast enough. I don't want to be hunted down! Lol...thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying my story  
  
Marry Royalty: Thanks as always for you're review! That was sort of a nonsense chapter towards the end. Didn't know what else to write but I'm glad you liked my babbling anyway!  
  
Haleyx23Nathanx23x: With the apartment, they'll win some and lose some. I'm glad you liked the chapter anyway!  
  
Christine: I'm so glad you liked it. I felt I was skimping on the Brucas chapters so I needed to add one in.  
  
Duckygirl: I hope this was updated fast enough! Glad you like the story!  
  
Remember to review!

* * *

"This one's perfect Lucas." Brooke said unpacking their many boxes.  
  
"It's not the one you wanted though." Lucas was disappointed that he couldn't give Brooke what she wanted.  
  
"All I care about is having a place of our own for our baby to grow up in." Brooke stopped unpacking and gripped Lucas' hand.  
  
"That's all I wanted too." Lucas smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
"And now we have it." Brooke smiled as she resumed unpacking. This was her own house with her own family; what else could she want in life?  
  
"Knock, knock!" Haley said walking through the opened front door.  
  
"Hey Hales," Lucas stood up to give her a hug, "What do you think?"  
  
"It's great!" Haley smiled handing Lucas a bouquet of flowers, "Plus it's really close to Nate's so I can be close to both my favorite guys."  
  
"You shouldn't have?" Lucas retorted sarcastically at the flowers he was just handed.  
  
"It's a house warming present." Haley punched his arm playfully.  
  
"I don't get why they call it a house warming present, when in fact flowers cannot keep you warm," Lucas said thoughtfully, "I can understand if you gave us a blanket or a heater maybe, but flowers, I just don't think it fits."  
  
"Luke," Haley said seriously trying not to laugh, "Shut up."  
  
"Anyone home?" Nathan walked inside in a pair of Raven's sweatpants.  
  
"Hey baby," Haley said running into his arms and giving him a kiss. Normally this would've disgusted Lucas but he saw how much she loved him and he couldn't take that away from her.  
  
"Aw how cute." Brooke said taking Lucas' arm, "How come we don't do that?"  
  
"Because we don't want to make everyone sick." Lucas whispered loud enough for them to hear his comment.  
  
"Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean you have to be all bitter about love." Nathan snapped back sarcastically to his brother's comment.  
  
"Hey, I got plenty and I've got something to show for it." He referred to Brooke's growing stomach.  
  
"I think we have you beat." Brooke aided Lucas in the insult battle.  
  
"Well," Nathan though for a minute, "At least I had the balls to pop the question."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. No one could believe Nathan had said that. Lucas had thought about it before but then everything else needed more attention right now. Lucas had even bought a ring but the timing was all wrong. Their focus and energy needed to be on their baby right now not their marriage.  
  
"Nathan," Haley slapped his arms.  
  
"It's alright." Brooke said still smiling, pretending that she hadn't heard Nathan's comment. Brooke didn't want Lucas to ask her just to ask her. She wanted to be asked if he really, really loved her.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jake walked in Jenny in his arms, "Is this a party or something?"  
  
"Now it is." Brooke smiled.  
  
"I got a question." Jake said sitting Jenny down on the floor.  
  
"Ask away, Jakey." Brooke leaned down to play with Jenny.  
  
"Has anyone seen Peyton lately?" Jake asked curiously.  
  
"She's you're girlfriend; you should know where she is." Nathan commented, receiving another slap from Haley.  
  
"Do you ever know how to shut up?" Haley whispered angrily into Nathan's ear.  
  
"I called her a few nights ago and she said she didn't want to talk so I haven't really been in touch since. She hasn't come to school and she's not here." Jake rubbed his hands together nervously, "I'm getting worried."  
  
"She's probably still upset over Madison leaving without a good bye." Lucas knew how much Peyton relied on Madison, "She'll come around. Don't' worry about her she's a big girl."  
  
"I don't get it," Jake shook his head, "She knew this girl for a few weeks and she feels closer to her than she did to me and us."  
  
"I don't get it either." Brooke shook her head too, "I don't think I've ever fully understood Peyton."  
  
"I don't think anyone did." Nathan added. He had been her boyfriend for some time and he didn't even understand what was going on in her curly blonde head.  
  
"Let's stop talking about someone who isn't here to defend herself." Haley never liked talking about anyone behind their backs. She wouldn't like it if other people talked about her.  
  
"So how about a tour?" Jake asked picking Jenny up from the floor.  
  
"Oh goodie!" Brooke stood up with excitement.  
  
There was nothing really in their apartment yet besides hundreds of boxes, so there was nothing much to show or see.  
  
"This would be the living room and if you follow me we will proceed to the kitchen and dining room." She ushered them into the next rooms, "Please remember to keep all arms and legs inside the tour bus while it's moving."  
  
"This is our kitchen and dining room like Brooke said." Lucas acted like one of those cheesy salesmen that would do anything for a sale.  
  
"And this," Brooke lead them down the hallway, "Is a bathroom and our two bedrooms."  
  
"Now get the hell out of our house." Lucas joked. He felt like he was on MTV's Cribs, but one he was no one famous and two there was no furniture yet.  
  
Everyone started to laugh at Brooke and Lucas. They were like a famous married couple, living out the American dream.  
  
"No I'm serious," Lucas pushed them back into the living room, "We have so much more to move and unpack."  
  
"Do you need any help?" Haley asked thoughtfully.  
  
"No, I've got it under control." Lucas said flexing his muscles.  
  
"You're not Superman," Brooke then turned to Nathan and Jake, "He could use your help moving in the furniture."  
  
"How did I get roped into this?" Nathan snapped out of his little daydream.  
  
"You're his brother." Haley said pushing him toward Lucas and Jake, "Now be a good boy and help out some."  
  
"Fine," Nathan hung his head. He pretended he hated when Haley took charge but he loved it.  
  
The three 'men' went back outside to move in the heavier furniture that Lucas would never be able to carry in himself even though he thought he was Superman.  
  
"So Luke," Nathan started. If he had to help he would torture, "When are you going to pop the question?"  
  
"You're going to ask her to marry you?" Jake asked realizing he had missed out on this tiny detail.  
  
"Well yeah," Lucas said while struggling to carry up a bed.  
  
"When?" Jake wanted to get the whole scoop.  
  
"I don't know," Lucas didn't want to discuss his love life with anyone especially Nathan, "I have a ring and all but I'm waiting for the right time."  
  
"The right time?" Nathan laughed, "She's pregnant already man. You guys are fated to be together."  
  
"No, you still got to wait for the right time," Jake added speaking from experience, "Just don't wait too long."  
  
Nathan and Lucas knew exactly what he meant. If he waited to long Brooke would think it was out of pity and he really didn't want to marry her, but if he asked too soon she would also think it was out of pity and that he really didn't want to marry him. Timing was crucial in this life altering question. Lucas wanted to marry her so bad but part of him was telling him that he was going to turn out like Jake and he really didn't want that for his child.  
  
"Don't worry," Lucas reassured his friends, "I think my window of opportunity will be opening really soon."  
  
"Window of opportunity for what?" Brooke asked coming down the stairs as the boys were coming up.  
  
"Um," Lucas said nervously.  
  
"Basketball," Nathan added quickly, saving his brother's ass.  
  
"Yes it is my little basketball star." Brooke squeezed his cheeks like an elderly relative would.  
  
Lucas watched as Nathan and Jake suppressed their laughter. Lucas wanted to hit them so bad but right now they had to get the bed inside the apartment. After Brooke squeezed down the stairs with Haley the boys let out their laughter.  
  
"Yes, my little basketball star." They mocked the rest of the afternoon of moving heavy furniture. Lucas was so close to hitting them when Brooke and Haley came back inside the apartment.  
  
"You're all sweaty," Brooke said moving towards Lucas, "I like it like that."  
  
Nathan and Jake couldn't stifle their laughter this time.  
  
"You think that's funny Nathan," Haley asked. Nathan's laughter answered her question, "Well Mr. Scott, you're not getting any for a while."  
  
"But Haley!" Nathan whined.  
  
"Wait," Lucas shook his head in disbelief, "Not getting any would imply that he was getting some before."  
  
"Lucas," Brooke whispered, "That's for them to know and you to not know."  
  
"But Hales," Lucas said, "You said you were never going to do it unless you were married."  
  
"Lucas," Haley started.  
  
"I don't think this is any of his business." Nathan was getting pissed that Lucas needed to know every aspect of their personal lives.  
  
"I do," Haley said sternly, "We're close enough to married. Summer's not that far away."  
  
"I just thought you wouldn't throw away your standards." Lucas was so quick to judge.  
  
"I could say the same thing to you." Haley didn't mean to drag Brooke into this but Lucas had gotten her pregnant, which was probably against both of their standards.  
  
"Don't go there Haley." Lucas was so angry now. How dare she bring Brooke into this?  
  
"I think we'd better go." Nathan dragged Haley out of the apartment, "Bye all."  
  
After they were gone Lucas was fuming. How dare Haley judge him; he was supposed to be her best friend. It looked like he was kicked out of his job and Nathan had stolen his title. They had promised each other nothing would ever come between them and she broke their promise.  
  
"God," Lucas kicked a pillow, "I can't believe her!"  
  
"Chill out man." Jake tried to calm his friend. He was really angry like that day when Madison lied about Brooke.  
  
"We're supposed to be best friends." Lucas said still angry but with soft puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You still are best friends." Brooke added rubbing the small of his back, "One fight won't change that."  
  
"We haven't been best friends since Nathan stepped into the picture." Lucas got red in the face when he thought of what Nathan did to his friendship.  
  
"And you know what she's probably saying right now?" Jake asked knowingly.  
  
"She's not saying anything," Lucas paused, "Just giving Nathan a good ride."  
  
"She's saying that you guys haven't been best friends since I stepped into the picture." Brooke fed off of what Jake had started.  
  
"She likes you Brooke." Lucas defended his girlfriend.  
  
"Only because of you." Brooke knew that if she weren't Lucas' girlfriend Haley James wouldn't even think of 'lowering herself' to become friends with Brooke.  
  
"Who wouldn't like you?" Lucas smiled kissing Brooke's neck.  
  
"Uh me." Jake had seen enough. If he wasn't the one getting the action than no one around him would.  
  
"Want to join the fun Jakey?" Brooke said seductively.  
  
"Sorry, Brookey, I'm taken." Even though he knew Brooke was only kidding he liked announcing that he had a girlfriend.  
  
"Party pooper." Brooke pretended to pout.  
  
"You right." Jake said inching towards the door, "Well I'm going to leave you two alone to do, god knows what, and I'm going to go find my girlfriend."  
  
"Thanks for the help Jake." Lucas yelled as his friend left their apartment. Then he resumed kissing Brooke, all over her neck and face and chest.  
  
"Lucas stop," Brooke pushed him off and took his hand. "Can you believe this is all ours?"  
  
"Yeah I can." Lucas said shutting their bedroom door. Even though there was no one else in the home it was a habit he had closing the door before he and Brooke did anything more than kissing.


	20. No More Time

I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten. They keep me going. Just to let you know the baby will be arriving in a chapter or so. Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

The café was pretty much empty besides a couple sipping some coffee by the window. Lucas liked the café like this because then he couldn't be recruited to work. Haley was busying herself with cleaning behind the counter. She didn't want to talk to Lucas right now. She was afraid that she'd say something that she'd regret.  
  
"Hales," Lucas pleaded, "Please talk to me."  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in talking to someone that makes my business his." Haley said snidely.  
  
"Haley, I'm sorry okay." Lucas said finally admitting he was wrong. "You're my best friend; I was just looking out for you."  
  
"Looking out for me or trying to control my life?" Haley spoke the truth. Ever since she got with Nathan the two brothers had been competing for her attention. Couldn't she be in love with one and best friends with the other? Was it that difficult?  
  
"Haley, come on." Lucas was tired of fighting with her. That's all they seemed to do anymore.  
  
"Lucas, I'm mad at you right now." Haley was almost at her breaking point. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out.  
  
"Haley, just forgive me!" Lucas was getting angry that she was still hung up over this. It had been almost two weeks since they had their fight and she still wouldn't talk to him.  
  
"Lucas, what Nathan and I do or don't do is none of your business." Haley said sharply, "Nathan and I are together, just accept it okay? We're also getting married. That's not going to change no matter what you say or do."  
  
"I know you two are together, I just don't understand it." Lucas knew he was cracking her, "You've hated Nathan all your life and all or a sudden you two are engaged. It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"Nathan and I don't make sense?" Haley laughed, "How about you and Brooke? Now that's a coupling that I would've predicted."  
  
"Leave Brooke out of this!" Lucas hated when he twisted the situation on him, "This has nothing to do with Brooke and I and our relationship. We love each other."  
  
"And Nathan and I don't?" Haley was pushed even farther into her rage. "How dare you even suggest that we don't love each other?"  
  
"Haley, I didn't mean it." Lucas knew he screwed up bad now. He knew the best way to make her forgive him was to just shut up and let her release all her anger.  
  
"That's just it Lucas," Haley shook her head not wanting to believe the truth, "You did mean it and that's what hurts."  
  
"Haley, Lucas!" Karen yelled from the kitchen, "Get in here now!"  
  
"What Mom?" Lucas pushed through the swinging kitchen doors.  
  
"Take your grudges elsewhere; you're scaring all my customers away." Karen was angry.  
  
"Sorry Karen." Haley said returning to the front of the café.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Karen asked once she saw Haley was busy with a customer.  
  
"Haley and I are having a fight." Lucas said sadly.  
  
"We'll I knew that." Karen said sarcastically, "Everyone knows that now."  
  
"I actually came to talk to you." Lucas said changing the subject.  
  
"What's up?" Karen went into mother mode.  
  
"Brooke and I need jobs and I was wondering if we could work here at least until I can find something better." Lucas hated asking his mother for financial help.  
  
"Lucas, you're the answers to my prayers." Karen said cheerily. Lucas looked at her confused. He had no clue what she meant, "Deb and I wanted to take a vacation but we couldn't leave the café in just Haley and Jake's hands; it wouldn't be right."  
  
"So that's a yes then, right?" Lucas was still lost but a job was a job and that's all he cared about.  
  
"Did you even need to ask?" Karen hugged her boy while untying her apron.  
  
"When can we start?" Lucas said still in his mother's embrace.  
  
"Right now." Karen handed him her apron, "I want to go tell Deb our plans are back on."  
  
Karen walked cheerily to the front of her café. The days just kept getting better and better. She had needed a vacation since everything started to get complicated with her and Keith and now Lucas and Brooke. She had earned a vacation.  
  
"Alright, don't kill each other," Karen said grabbing her purse, "Lucas you can lock up."  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye Karen."  
  
Haley and Lucas tried to put as much space as they could between each other. Neither of them wanted to talk to the other. Haley could hold a grudge for ever but Lucas was so stubborn that he would never admit to being in the wrong.  
  
The two could've gone on like this forever because they were Haley and Lucas. Being Haley and Lucas neither of them would start the much needed confrontation unless they were tied down and forced.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," The familiar cheery voice said walking through the door.  
  
Brooke walked over to the counter and leaned, or tried to lean over to kiss Lucas. Seeing her struggle made him laugh as he leaned the rest of the way over to meet her lips. Her stomach had grown so much since Haley had seen her and she couldn't believe only a few months until there'd be a tiny Lucas or Brooke running around.  
  
"Hey Brooke." Lucas said, resuming wiping the counter, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, I just came here for my health." With being pregnant Brooke had developed a bad case of sarcasm.  
  
"I though you came for the hottest, newest waiter's company." Lucas smiled softly.  
  
"A little conceded are we." Haley said punching numbers into the cash register.  
  
"I'm guessing you two still aren't on speaking terms?" Brooke hated trying to be in the middle of the two best friends.  
  
"What can I get you Brooke?" Lucas said changing the subject.  
  
"Let's see, a cheeseburger with everything on it, a piece of that delicious chocolate cake and a diet coke." Brooke paused making sure she hadn't missed anything, "Oh and extra fries."  
  
"Coming right up." Lucas disappeared into the kitchen to place the order.  
  
"Brooke," Haley said softly making sure that Lucas didn't hear her, "I'm sorry I dragged you into our argument. This is between me and Lucas and has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it Haley." Brooke knew that she didn't mean what she said, "But you got to make things right with Luke."  
  
"I don't even want to talk about him right now." Brooke saw the fire in Haley's eyes.  
  
"Haley, he didn't mean anything by whatever you two are fighting over," Brooke saw she was getting no where, "He thinks of you like his little sister and he's just doesn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"That's not what he is." Haley said quickly, "He's just jealous."  
  
"Jealous of what?" Brooke didn't understand what Lucas could be jealous of Haley for.  
  
"Of my relationship with Nathan." Haley began scrubbing the counter even though Lucas had already cleaned.  
  
"Why would he be jealous of that?" Brooke thought for a second, "Do you think he wants Nathan?"  
  
"God Brooke," Haley laughed. Brooke had done it; she had cracked Haley James. "No, he just wants something that I got. He wants to see what I see in Nathan."  
  
"Hun, no one sees what you see in Nathan," Brooke then rethought what she just said, "But that's the thing. You see something in Nathan and that's all that matters."  
  
"When did you get so insightful?" Haley smiled still thinking what Brooke had just said.  
  
"I guess being pregnant does that too you." Brooke smiled, proud that she had been able to help someone besides herself. She was practicing for taking care of her baby.  
  
"Alright, we've got a cheeseburger with everything on it, a piece of chocolate cake, a diet coke and extra fries." Lucas placed the plates in front of Brooke. Lucas knew he was going to hear how fat she was later but it was worth making her happy now.  
  
Brooke smiled before she began shoveling food in her mouth like she'd never eaten before. Haley and Lucas began laughing at her.  
  
"What?" Brooke said with food in her mouth.  
  
"Nothing honey." Lucas walked over to take care of another customer.  
  
"Excuse me for being pregnant." Brooke said in a whiny voice, "That's all your fault."  
  
"I know, I know." Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He had gotten used to her mood swings and they even made him laugh sometimes, when she wasn't looking.  
  
"You know if you and I would've just used a –"Brooke began rambling.  
  
"Brooke, not here." Lucas motioned to the other customers of the café, "Let's not scare away the business with our personal business."  
  
"I'm pregnant," Brooke stated loudly, "I can do whatever I want."  
  
"Yeah?" Lucas raised his eyebrow, "Then you want to get fired, don't you?'  
  
"Fired from what? Being pregnant, because I'd really like this baby to come out now-"She began rambling again.  
  
"You've got a job here." Lucas whispered, trying not to disturb the customers.  
  
"Really?" Brooke said excitedly. They were out of school for the summer so she had nothing better to do but unpack all of their belongings in their apartment. She wasn't having much fun. She wanted to be around people in a common place. The café would be perfect.  
  
"Yeah my mom and Deb want to go away for a vacation so we're filling in for them." Lucas explained, watching the last customer leave.  
  
Brooke stuffed the last piece of cake in her mouth and downed the rest of her coke. She burped, rather loudly, but at least there was no one except Haley and Lucas left in the café.  
  
"I'll see you at home, handsome." Brooke turned to leave and wobbled out. After she was gone Lucas began stacking chairs on the table while Haley counted the money.  
  
"Lucas," Haley finally gathered up enough courage to fix what was broken, "I say we call a truce. Let's just forget about this ugly mess."  
  
"Didn't I already suggest that to you?" Lucas didn't understand why she was caving, "What changed your mind?"  
  
"A very wise, pregnant girl." Haley smiled, silently thanking Brooke in her head, making a mental note to thank her the next time she saw her.  
  
"Did you just call Brooke Davis wise?" Lucas smiled; glad that Haley finally got to see the side of Brooke he fell in love with.  
  
"I plead temporary insanity." Haley joked.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting all crazy about you and Nathan and all." Lucas wasn't very good at apologies, especially ones that were for Haley James.  
  
"And I'm sorry I got so touchy and dragged your relationship with Brooke into our problem." Haley was just as bad as Lucas was with apologies, "She really is a great girl."  
  
"Yeah she is, isn't she?" Lucas smiled, thinking about his gorgeous, smart girlfriend.  
  
"Nathan's a good guy too if you give him a chance." Haley wanted her best friend to approve of her relationship with his brother. She valued Lucas' opinions so much and it hurt when he didn't agree or approve of something she loved so much.  
  
"I never said he was a horrible guy. He wouldn't be my first choice in a boyfriend though." Lucas joked. He really didn't hate Nathan at all; they were brothers and brothers are always competing to be better than the other.  
  
"Oh, and who would?" Haley played along.  
  
"His hot brother Lucas." Lucas said getting serious.  
  
"I really don't think his brother's that hot at all." Haley knew exactly how to get him good.  
  
"What?!" Lucas was sarcastically enraged, "He is a very hot guy! Many people have told him so."  
  
"He has a face only a mother could love." Haley walked up the stairs to the roof where their homemade mini golf course was.  
  
"Is that so?" Lucas followed her. He found her on the roof with a putter in her hand.  
  
"Okay, maybe he's a little cute," Haley pretended to give in, "In a momma's boy type of way."  
  
"That's it!" Lucas ran and tackled his unsuspecting friend. He began tickling her crazy. They were both laughing until they couldn't breath anymore.  
  
"Alright, alright," Haley said in between laughing, "He's really hot!"  
  
"That's more like it." Lucas rolled over to look up at the stars.  
  
"We aren't going to be able to do this much soon, are we?" Haley said after a while of star gazing.  
  
"Why wouldn't we be able to do this much?" Lucas couldn't imagine not hanging out with Haley like this anymore.  
  
"You're going to be wrapped in Brooke and the baby and you're going to be too tired to hang out with your best friend." Haley didn't take her eyes off the sky.  
  
"Nothing is going to ruin our relationship, Hales, you know that." Lucas wouldn't let his new family take too much time out of his relationship with Haley. He wasn't going to drop everything to hang out with Haley but she'll have set aside for her.  
  
"I hope you're right Lucas." 


	21. Just Around the Corner

Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Spoiled-chick08: Please don't pull your hair out...I don't want to be responsible for your sudden baldness...Hope I updated fast enough!!  
  
Hope you read and enjoy...Don't forget to review though!

* * *

"Luke," Brooke snuggled in closer, "Do you think we're ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Lucas was deep in his own thoughts at the moment and not really paying attention to Brooke.  
  
"The baby, Lucas." Brooke was easily agitated now that she was pregnant.  
  
"Oh," Lucas snapped out of his own world, "I don't think anyone is ever ready."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Brooke loved the deep conversations the two shared. They both were very opinionated and it showed in their conversations.  
  
"Because a baby is a lot. You can never fully prepare yourself for this." Lucas pulled her in closer. He had one are around her shoulders and one arm resting on her rather large stomach.  
  
Towards the beginning of the pregnancy Brooke hadn't gained much weight but as the months dragged on her stomach grew larger and larger. The doctors still said she hadn't gained as much as she should and they really didn't want her out of bed anymore but how could Brooke Davis survive in bed for the next two months?  
  
"That comforting." Brooke said sarcastically.  
  
"Did you want me to lie?" Lucas laughed.  
  
"That would have been more comforting." Brooke was being all serious and it was bothering her that Lucas was joking around.  
  
"Alright then," Lucas snuggled closer to her, "We're ready. We've got everything we've ever needed."  
  
"No," Brooke pulled away, "You ruined the moment."  
  
"Come back here." Lucas pulled her back against his body, "How did I get so lucky?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing." Brooke nuzzled back into her comfort spot in his chest.  
  
"Brooke," He started fiddling with his pocket, "I got to ask you something."  
  
"Ask away, baby." Brooke sat up because the tone in Lucas' voice meant he was serious. Before he could speak the phone rang, "Hold that thought."  
  
Brooke wobbled over to the phone angry that it had ruined the moment yet again.  
  
"Hello?" Brooke sounded pissed off.  
  
"It's Haley." Haley knew she had interrupted something that Brooke was doing and she was afraid that Brooke was going to bite her head off.  
  
"Hey Haley," Brooke lightened up, "You want to talk to Lucas?"  
  
"No, we're short handed at the café. Karen told me to call you." Haley hoped she wouldn't ask too many question or she might spill everything.  
  
"I guess I can come down." Brooke said with no enthusiasm. The one day that Brooke and Lucas were together she had to work.  
  
"You're a doll." Haley said, "See you soon."  
  
"Luke, I got to go down to the café, they're short handed." Brooke said grabbing her purse and keys, "What was that that you had to ask me before we were rudely interrupted?"  
  
"Oh, um," Lucas fingered the box in his pocket, "I forgot. Must not have been that important."  
  
"Okay sweetie. I'll be back later." Brooke opened their front door.  
  
"I'll drive you." Lucas said taking the keys from her hand.  
  
"You don't have too." Brooke reached for them back, "I can drive myself."  
  
"You're right I don't have to," He pulled the keys out of her reach, "I want to."  
  
"You're so cheesy." Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck, "But I won't love you any other way."  
  
They drove to the café, Brooke music vibrating through the speakers as she sang along. Lucas laughed at her. She looked so beautiful right now he wished he would've been able to ask the question he was dying to ask her. As the café came into view, the windows looked dark and the café looked empty.  
  
"I thought they said they were short handed?" Brooke said turning down the radio, "It looks empty."  
  
"I smell something fishy." Lucas said parking the car outside the café, "Let's go in anyway and see what's going on."  
  
The front door was unlocked so Lucas didn't even need to unlock it. Finally it hit him.  
  
"SURPRISE!" The lights turned on and everyone jumped out.  
  
"You guys!" Brooke was near tears at the moment. She couldn't believe they were throwing her a surprise baby shower.  
  
"Okay so it's not a normal baby shower, but ever mother-to-be needs a shower." Karen came out and hugged Brooke tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much Karen." Brooke hugged her back. A mother that wasn't even hers cared more than her actual mother.  
  
"If you're going to have this baby, you're going to have it right!" Haley laughed as she hugged Brooke.  
  
"You little rat!" Brooke laughed with her wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I thought I was going to blow it." Haley held her chest showing her desperation.  
  
"I bet it was." Lucas laughed. He had realized just before Brooke opened the door that this was a party.  
  
"Let's just say Hales is not going to be an actress." Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
"Hey!" Haley playfully slapped his cheek.  
  
"He's right Haley." Lucas tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Alright, alright kids, let's get the party started." Karen said ushering Brooke to a specially decorated chair.  
  
"You said it, Karen." Brooke loved the idea of a party.  
  
"You want to start with the string game?" Karen asked getting out a bundle of string.  
  
"What's that?" Brooke asked still in her seat.  
  
"Everyone measures out a piece of string that they think will fit around your stomach." Karen explained detangling some of the string.  
  
"Oh so it's really called 'Guess how fat Brooke is' right?" Brooke didn't like to be reminded that she was fat. All her life she had been nicely cut and finely toned and then for nine months she gets fat. She just hoped that after she had the baby she'd be able to get back to her former shape.  
  
"I don't like that game." Lucas said from the corner, "I'm going to be the one who has to hear her complain that she is fat later."  
  
"I remember that." Jake said bouncing Jenny on his knee.  
  
"You think I'm fat?" Brooke pouted. Lucas had never actually told her she was fat, "You do know this is all your fault. If you would've kept that thing in your pants I wouldn't be fat."  
  
"I didn't call you fat Brooke." Lucas needed to find a quick save. "You keeping whining that you're fat."  
  
"You think I whine?" Brooke was getting upset now.  
  
"Lucas, I think you should just shut up." Nathan said.  
  
"I agree." Haley chimed, "Let's play!"  
  
"I'm fat enough." Brooke whined, "I don't need to be reminded."  
  
"You're not fat, Brooke," Karen offered, "You're pregnant."  
  
"How does she say the right things and I don't?" Lucas whispered to Jake.  
  
"Because you're mom was pregnant once. She knows what it's like." Jake whispered, sifting Jenny between his arms. She had gotten so big and heavy sometimes it killed his arms to hold her.  
  
"Alright let's start the game." Karen passed the string and some scissors around the room. Everyone cut their pieces and waited to compare their estimates. Each went and wrapped their string around her stomach. Lucas was dead on.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Nathan asked. His estimate was like a foot too long.  
  
"I know exactly how she fits in my arms." Lucas said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Alright, cake or presents?" Karen said next.  
  
"Tough choice." Brooke said sarcastically, "What do you think?"  
  
"Cake." Karen answered remembering what it was like to be pregnant.  
  
"You know me all too well." Brooke smiled as Haley and Peyton brought out the cake. They had all decorated it themselves and it looked better than any bakery could've done.  
  
Karen cut and passed out pieces of their cake to everyone. They were all settling down and content with each others company. The boys were off to the side talking about basketball while the girls were all talking excitedly about what they were going to when the baby came.  
  
"I kind of want to know what it's going to be because it would be easier to buy the clothes and decorate the room," Brooke paused, "But I like surprises."  
  
"We've actually started a pool." Nathan chimed in as Haley hit him, "I think it's a girl."  
  
"I think it's a girl too." Haley said agreeing with Nathan.  
  
"I think it's a girl too." Peyton handed Jenny back to Jake so she could eat the rest of her cake.  
  
"I know it's a boy." Jake said rocking the drowsy Jenny back and forth.  
  
"Oh, and how do you know that?" Peyton and Jake got into these little arguments all the time.  
  
"Because when Nikki was pregnant she acted differently than Brooke and she had a girl. Brooke's going to have a boy." Jake knew he had won the argument.  
  
"Jake's right. Brooke acts a lot like I did when I had Lucas." Karen put in for that added reassurance.  
  
"I hope it's a boy. Another Scott to inherit the Scott basketball gene." Lucas added, "Actually I don't want it to have that Scott gene. He might turn out like Dan."  
  
"Lucas." Karen said warningly.  
  
"It's true." Lucas said defensively.  
  
"I wouldn't want my kid to be like him either." Nathan came to his brother's defense.  
  
"Both of you stop that." Karen reprimanded Nathan as if he was her other son.  
  
"Hey, hey, that's enough kiddies." Brooke said sitting back in her special chair, "I want my presents now."  
  
"Well, I was going to give you Lucas' old crib but we keep that here for Jenny," Karen started, "But then I thought when you're baby is born and you come in for your sifts the baby has somewhere to stay, so I bought some diapers and wipes and baby powder; stuff like that."  
  
"Thanks so much Karen." Brooke hugged her yet again.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mom," Lucas embraced her next.  
  
"Me and Nate got you a like assortment of clothes, all that are acceptable for a boy or a girl." They handed Brooke a bag of tiny clothes. The clothes were all so tiny they looked like they could be doll clothes.  
  
"You guys are the best." Brooke was close to tears. Her friends loved her so much.  
  
"I made you a baby book." Peyton handed her an elaborately colored book, "I designed it myself."  
  
"It's beautiful Peyt." Brooke couldn't believe how talented Peyton really was. She had drawn a portrait of Brooke and Lucas together.  
  
"Here's some toys Jenny likes when she was littler." Jake handed them a box of toys, "She picked them out for you."  
  
"Thanks Jake," Brooke reached for Jenny, "And thank you princess."  
  
"This was great you guys," Lucas said after taking Jenny from Brooke.  
  
"Yeah, you guys really didn't need to do all this." Brooke grabbed onto Lucas to pull herself out of her chair, "And I hate to be a party pooper but I'm exhausted."  
  
"Go home!" Karen said pushing them out the door, "Get some rest!"  
  
"Bye all!" Lucas waved with Brooke leaning her head on his shoulder half asleep.  
  
Lucas and Brooke drove home in silence. Lucas hoped she didn't fall asleep because he didn't think he could carry Brooke up the stairs to their apartment. His shoulder had been acting up lately.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke said sleepily, "Did you ever remember what you were going to ask me before?"  
  
"No," Lucas lied, "But it'll come back to me sometime soon."  
  
"Okay gorgeous." Brooke said drifting back to sleep.  
  
They pulled up to their apartment and Brooke was fast asleep. Lucas went to wake her but saw how peaceful she looked and just couldn't do it. He rubbed his shoulder before lifting her limp body out of the car. He made it all the way into their bedroom without any problems but then laying her on their bed he felt it pop.  
  
"Shit," He spoke out loud to himself. He did the best he could to put her down gently but he failed miserably.  
  
"What the hell?" Brooke yelled after being dropped on the bed. Then she saw Lucas standing there with pain in his eyes, "What happened baby?"  
  
"My shoulder." Was all he could squeeze out.  
  
"Come on," Brooke said still half asleep, "I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
"No Brooke, I'll be fine." Lucas tried to sound convincing but he couldn't he was in so much pain, "Go back to bed."  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital and that's final!" Brooke said in a tone that Lucas didn't want to argue with.  
  
Brooke sped off to the hospital pissed that she was being bothered with things like this especially when she was tired.  
  
"Can I help you?" The receptionist said from behind the glass window.  
  
"Yes, my boyfriend hurt his shoulder." Brooke said urgently.  
  
"Name please." The receptionist began typing.  
  
"Lucas Scott." Brooke just wanted to get out of here. She hated being in hospitals. All the death and illnesses sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Okay, you can have a seat." The receptionist pulled out Lucas' chart, "A doctor will be with you shortly."  
  
"No we can't wait." Brooke spoke firmly.  
  
"Miss, there are people that were here before you." The receptionist said calmly.  
  
"I'm not even supposed to be out of bed and I'm tired and pregnant. I'm sure these people can wait an extra ten minutes." Brooke was screaming now making a scene.  
  
"Miss Davis?" A doctor said walking into the waiting room, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Dr. Riga, thank god." Brooke threw herself at her unsuspecting doctor, "It's Lucas' shoulder again. He's in a lot of pain."  
  
"Alright, I'll take this one Margie." Dr. Riga said ushering Lucas and Brooke into a curtained area.  
  
"What happened?" Dr. Riga looked over Lucas' chart.  
  
"My shoulder had been bothering me for sometime now and tonight Brooke fell asleep in the car so I carried her up to our apartment. When I went to put her down my shoulder popped and she insisted that I come here." Lucas rambled on trying to forget about the pain he was experiencing.  
  
"Well I'm going to order some x-rays to be taken and then we'll see what's going on." Dr. Riga motioned for a nurse to get an x-ray technician, "Brooke, you're looking a little pale. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Brooke tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "I'm just tired."  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" Dr. Riga helped her into a chair, "I'll go find an empty bed you can rest in while we wait."  
  
"No, I'm fine right here, Doc." Brooke reached for Lucas' hand.  
  
"Alright but let me know if you change your mind." The doctor disappeared. The x-ray technician came and took the x-rays before Brooke and Lucas were alone again.  
  
"How you feeling, Baby?" Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand.  
  
"Like crap. How are you doing?" Lucas was feeling a little better with the medication they gave him to ease the pain but it wasn't strong enough to get rid of all the pain.  
  
"I'm tired, but as long as you're okay." Brooke sighed with exhaustion.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you when the x-rays come back." Lucas urged her to get rest. He didn't want to endanger her or their baby because he had hurt himself again.  
  
"Mr. Scott," The doctor lightly touched his arm.  
  
"Yeah," He said groggily.  
  
"I've got your x-rays back. It's what I expected. You dislocated it but then it popped back in but the wrong way, so I'm going to have to dislocate it again and pop it back into place." The doctor had a few other people around him holding him still, "Here we go."  
  
The doctor popped the shoulder out of it's socket and Lucas screamed in pain. Then in a spilt second it was over.  
  
"I'm going to give you a prescription painkiller because this is going to be sore for a while. You're also going back in a sling." Dr. Riga slipped a sling over his head and slipped his arm in it.  
  
"You're all set to go now." The doctor said handing him a container of pills, "Take one every twelve hours. They're going to make you drowsy so stay in bed for at least a week maybe two."  
  
"Thanks doc." Lucas said shielding his shoulder as he climbed out of the bed.  
  
"Take care of yourself and Brooke too." The doctor left the room.  
  
"Brooke," Lucas shook her lightly, "It's time to go home."  
  
"I thought you said you'd wake me when the doctor came," Brooke spoke softly, still waking up.  
  
"She told me not to." Lucas helped her out of her chair.  
  
"Well, what'd she say?" Brooke walked towards the exit, her arm wrapped around Lucas' waist.  
  
"I dislocated it and then it popped back in the wrong way. They had to fix it," Lucas cringed at the thought of what they did, "I've been put on bed rest for at least two weeks."  
  
"And you're going to stay in bed for those two weeks. My baby needs its daddy in tip top condition." Brooke joked as they drove home.  
  
Brooke and Lucas got ready for bed at one o'clock in the morning. It had been a long crazy night and they were both just happy that it was over.  
  
"'Night handsome." Brooke whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Sleep tight baby." Lucas watched her as he drifted off to his dreamland.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter...it's the longest one I've written so far! Maybe this will hold some of you over until I can get the next chapter up...  
  
In the next chapter: THE BABY IS HERE!!


	22. A Boucin' Baby

Thanks for all your reviews. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing...  
  
Lizzy(): He hurt his shoulder to set up for something to come...but yeah...ouch...thanks for your review!  
  
CrazyAznChik: Be patient...he will ask when the time is right...I thought it was cute too...that's why I wrote it...lol...please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Spoiled-chick08: I couldn't wait for the baby to come either...well here it is...please keep up the reviews!  
  
Br00keSc0tt: I'm really glad you're enjoying this story! Hopefully you'll keep reading! I'm a big Brucas fan too(that's probably why they've ended up with each other)! About the baby poll...where were you when I took the poll? Sorry but it's too late to vote though your idea was brought to my attention before. I just don't want twins...You'll see what the baby is this chapter but thanks for you're input.  
  
(this goes to everyone who just added what gender the baby was going to be...you're too late...we've already decided...sorry...thanks for participating though!)

* * *

"Hey hun," Brooke said into the phone on her break, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap. I hate this medicine." Lucas sounded distant and tired.  
  
"I know but they're doctor's orders." Brooke knew how much being in bed sucked.  
  
"Well the doctor should stick with babies and not shoulders." Lucas was just so tired all the time now and all he wanted to do was sleep. He still had at least one more week of bed rest.  
  
"Alright gorgeous I got to go." Brooke looked out into the front of the café and saw that Jake was swamped, "My breaks almost over and I got to go pee."  
  
"I'll see you when you get home then." Lucas wished he could talk to her forever. She made the time in bed bearable especially when she was in bed with him.  
  
"Bye baby." She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom before rushing out to help Jake.  
  
"It's about time," Jake joked rushing past her.  
  
"Sorry, I had to pee." Brooke whispered as she ran over to her station, "Hello, I'm Brooke. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have a decaf coffee with cream." The elderly customer looked up at her waitress, "Oh my dear. When are you due?"  
  
"July." Brooke smiled at her customer. She loved talking about her baby; plus she got major tips, "I'll be right back with your coffee."  
  
She rushed over to the counter to make the coffee. A cold sweat came over her, she gripped the counter for balance.  
  
"Brooke, are you okay?" Jake came out of the kitchen with an armful of food.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Brooke wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She gave Jake a reassuring smile before bringing the coffee to its table, "Can I get you something to eat?"  
  
"Sweetheart, you don't look too good. Why don't you sit down?" The lady gestured to the seat across from her.  
  
"No I'm fine, just a little tired." Brooke needed to keep working. She couldn't let Jake do all of the work, "So are you interested in something to eat?"  
  
"Do you recommend something sweet?" The lady looked like she was having a hard time making up her mind over the extensive dessert menu.  
  
"The chocolate cake is to die for." Brooke offered.  
  
"Then I'll take a slice." The woman smiled sweetly at Brooke.  
  
Brooke brought the woman her cake and waited on her other tables. Finally the crowd began to die down and Jake and Brooke could calm down a bit. The woman left Brooke a twenty dollar tip for a coffee and cake. Brooke loved being pregnant. She got many good tips today making close to one hundred and fifty dollars.  
  
Finally the last of the lunch crowd had gone home, leaving Jake and Brooke to a quite quiet café.  
  
"Sit down Brooke, you look so drained." Jake pulled a stool from behind the counter.  
  
"Thanks Jake." Brooke took the seat willingly. Her feet were killing her from all the walking around.  
  
"No problem," Jake said as a customer walked in and sat in Jake's station, "Duty calls."  
  
Just as Brooke thought she could relax a group came and sat in her section. She wondered why people had nothing better to do but come into the tiny café. Did people value home cooked meals anymore?  
  
Brooke stood up to serve her customers. All of a sudden she felt wet run down her legs.  
  
"Jake!" She gripped the counter feeling faint. Jake ran over hearing her fear.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jake said with his pad in his hand.  
  
"I think my water just broke." Brooke felt her legs buckle beneath her. If Jake hadn't been there to catch her she would've fallen.  
  
"Brooke?" Jake yelled trying to get her to answer. He felt her white forehead, "God, you're burning up."  
  
Jake positioned Jake so that her head was resting in his lap, "Can someone call nine-one-one?"  
  
"Jake," Brooke whispered swaying in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Brooke, I'm here. Brooke can you hear me?" Jake tried to keep her awake but he was failing miserably. He was panicking and that wasn't helping Brooke. He tried to calm down for her sake; for her baby's sake.  
  
An ambulance pulled up in front of the café and paramedics rushed inside. The customer that had called nine-one-one directed the paramedics to behind the counter.  
  
"What happened?" The paramedics asked crouching down next to Jake and Brooke.  
  
"She hadn't looked good all day but she kept insisting that she'd work and then we took a break and she got up and she said her water broke and then she fainted." Jake said more panicky than before.  
  
"What's her name and how far along is she?" A paramedic with a clipboard asked.  
  
"Brooke Davis and about six or seven months, I think." Jake couldn't focus.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" The paramedics asked after they strapped her to a stretcher.  
  
"No I can't. I have my daughter here." Jake motioned towards the crib.  
  
"Alright then let's go." They pushed her into the ambulance which made Jake freak even more. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" The voice said sleepily.  
  
"Lucas! It's Brooke!" Jake yelled into the phone.  
  
"This doesn't sound like Brooke." Lucas said still half asleep. He thought he was dreaming.  
  
"No, it's Jake." Jake paused to catch his breath, "Brooke's water broke. They're taking her to the hospital.  
  
"What?" Lucas forced himself awake.  
  
"Brooke is having the baby." Jake didn't want to worry Lucas with the rest of his experience.  
  
"But it's too early." Lucas couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Well she's having the baby. Get to the hospital Lucas." Jake hung the phone up and began dialing the rest of the numbers that should know.  
  
Lucas didn't know how he was going to drive because the medicine he was on zonked him out beyond the point of competence.  
  
"Hales?" Lucas asked urgently into the phone.  
  
"No sorry it's Nathan." Nathan heard the desperation in his brother's voice, "Haley's not here. Can I help you?"  
  
"I need a ride to the hospital. Brooke's having the baby." Lucas didn't care how he got there he just need to get there.  
  
"I'll be right over man." Nathan hung up the phone and rushed to his car.  
  
Nathan drove like a speeding bullet. He didn't care if he got a ticket because Dan Scott would take care of it. Nathan saw Lucas standing in the parking lot of the apartment building. Lucas could barely walk straight.  
  
"You okay man?" Nathan asked as he sped off to the hospital.  
  
"It's the fucking meds they put me on." Lucas didn't feel like talking. All he cared about was getting to Brooke.  
  
Nathan pulled the car to a stop in front of the emergency room doors. Lucas staggered out and Nathan helped him get inside.  
  
"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked sweetly.  
  
"We need to get inside." Lucas said desperately forgetting why they had come here.  
  
"Brooke Davis." Nathan stepped up, "She's having a baby. He's the father."  
  
"Go to the second floor, room 268." The receptionist buzzed them through the door.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?" Lucas couldn't believe that Nathan was helping him.  
  
"Lucas, you're my brother. This is what brothers do." Nathan wasn't into this mushy stuff.  
  
"Thanks man. I'll never forget this." They were now outside Brooke's room. They heard her scream a painful scream. Nathan nudge Lucas to go inside.  
  
"Baby, I'm here." Lucas stumbled to her bedside.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," Brooke winced, "You don't look so hot baby."  
  
"I don't feel so hot." Lucas added as Brooke screamed another scream. Lucas offered his good hand for comfort; little did he know that it would be squeezed so hard that circulation would stop. If he hadn't been taking the medication he was he would've felt the true pain his hand was experiencing.  
  
"Lucas, I can't do this. It's too early and it hurts really bad." Brooke began crying softly.  
  
"Brooke, you can do this. Trust me I know you can. I'm right here remember?" Lucas tried to comfort her but he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stay awake.  
  
"Miss Davis, I'm going to check you again." Dr. Riga came in the room with gloves and scrubs on, "Mr. Scott, how's the shoulder?"  
  
"I'm the pregnant one here!" Brooke yelled at the doctor, "Get this baby out of me!"  
  
"Brooke take it easy, she's just trying to help." Lucas tried to ease the tension.  
  
"It's alright Mr. Scott. I get used to that." Dr. Riga laughed and stuck her hands between Brooke's legs, "Good news Brooke, it's going to be time to push in a few minutes. We're going to move you to the delivery room and then we shall get that baby out of you."  
  
"Oh god Lucas, we're not ready to be parents." Brooke began crying harder when she realized this was it.  
  
"Yes we are Brooke," Lucas squeezed her hand in reassurance, "And we're going to be the best damn parents there are, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Brooke said softly to herself, "The best damn parents ever."  
  
A nurse came and pushed Brooke's bed to the delivery room. Lucas staggered behind trying to put on the disposable scrubs. Once everyone was in the delivery room the doctor began Brooke's pushing. Brooke screamed in pain and sweat dripped down her face. Finally and with a rush of relief the baby came out.  
  
"It's a boy!" The doctor said happily, "It's not breathing."  
  
"What do you mean it's not breathing?" Brooke began panicking. The next thing Lucas knew he was being pushed out of the room, hearing the continuous tone of Brooke's heart monitor.

* * *

Hahaha! A cliffhanger. What will happen to Brooke and her baby? Look for the next chapter! (I'm so evil aren't i?)


	23. Will you be my Everything?

Be glad I'm updating today but there was a loyal reviewer that will be leaving soon so I had to tell her how everything went...

I'm so sorry about that cliffhanger but how else could I keep you guys on the edge of your seat? I can't really reply to any of your reviews because that would be giving too much away that you will learn about in this chapter. Don't worry he will pop the question soon; maybe sooner than you all think(hint). Well here you all go with another chapter. I don't know what it is but I've been able to write faster lately; maybe it's all the good reviews, so keep them coming. Sadly I think I'll be ending this story; I'm not sure yet but I'm definitely going to write a sequel.  
  
Enjoy and review all!!

* * *

Lucas didn't really know what was going on. One minute Brooke's in labor, then their baby makes its appearance and then both Brooke and the baby aren't breathing. The medicine was clouding his thoughts.  
  
"Luke, man, are you okay?" Jake asked trying to comfort a fussy Jenny.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Lucas was outraged with everything that was happening.  
  
"What's the matter Lucas?" Nathan offered him a hand to get up from where he was crouched.  
  
"Brooke and the baby stopped breathing and I have no clue what's going on now!" Lucas felt tears threatening his eyes, "God, why her?"  
  
"Lucas," Haley whispered softly, "Brooke's a fighter and any child of yours is too; they'll be fine."  
  
"God I hope so." Lucas tried to force himself to believe that they'd be okay but this little voice in the back of his head kept telling him otherwise.  
  
"Mr. Scott?" The doctor stepped out of the room.  
  
"Yeah?" Nathan and Lucas replied in unison.  
  
"I think she's talking to you." Nathan said to Lucas.  
  
"What's going on? Are they okay? Can I get some fucking answers?" Lucas yelled at the innocent doctor. He needed to take his anger out on someone so why not the doctor that was supposed to be taking care of Brooke and the baby.  
  
"Mr. Scott calm down. Brooke and the baby are fine." Dr. Riga tried to keep Lucas calm, "They were just some small complications. They're common in teen mothers and premature labor."  
  
"Oh god, thank you!" Lucas sighed with relief.  
  
"She's been asking for you." Dr. Riga held the door open as Lucas barreled to Brooke's bedside.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." Brooke whispered. She was exhausted.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Lucas kissed her all over her face.  
  
"Slow down baby, we don't need another one anytime soon." Brooke pushed Lucas away from her.  
  
"Brooke, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Lucas couldn't wait any longer. He reached into his pocket and found the familiar velvet box that he had been carrying around for some time now.  
  
"Ask away, baby." Brooke looked deeply into Lucas' eyes.  
  
"Brooke, marry me." Lucas didn't even wanted to ask because he already knew her answer. He was telling her to marry him.  
  
"I thought you said you had a question." Brooke smiled, realizing what he was doing.  
  
"Brooke, you don't know how close I was to losing you just now. I don't ever want to be without you, ever again." Lucas opened the box revealing the simple diamond ring.  
  
"Lucas you already know my answer." Brooke said seriously.  
  
"I want to hear you say it, so I know I'm not dreaming." Lucas pulled the ring out of the box ready to slip it on her finger.  
  
"Lucas Scott of course I'll marry you!" Brooke said happily as Lucas slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"God, I love you." Lucas said. The medicine must have been wearing off because he was more awake than before and his shoulder began hurting again. But as long as he had Brooke and his baby that's all that mattered, "Where's he?"  
  
"They're just checking him over again. He should be back soon." Brooke then thought about her little boy, "Jake was right. It was a boy."  
  
"I really didn't care what it was as long as it was nice and healthy, and all mine." Lucas laughed hugging Brooke close.  
  
"Say hi to mommy and daddy," A nurse came in with a small bundle in her arms, "Does this little guy have a name?"  
  
"Yeah," Lucas smiled in awe at the tiny being he had created.  
  
"Braden Michael Scott." Brooke filled in Lucas' loss of words.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" The nurse handed the baby to Brooke, "I'll be back in a little bit to come get him."  
  
"God he's so perfect." Lucas said sticking his finger in Braden's little hand.  
  
"He's gorgeous, just like his daddy." Brooke said in a baby voice.  
  
"I want the others to see him." Lucas went to the door and called their friends in.  
  
"Oh my god, he's so precious." Haley said touching his smooth hand.  
  
"He's got your eyes Luke." Peyton pointed out.  
  
"I think Jenny likes him." Jake tried to hold Jenny back from jumping onto the bed with Brooke and baby Braden.  
  
"He's definitely a Scott." Nathan added about his nephew.  
  
"Did we miss it?" Karen and Deb tumbled into the room out of breath.  
  
"The fun has just begun." Brooke whispered, exhausted.  
  
"Let me see my first grandchild." Karen walked over to the bedside and scooped the tiny infant into her arms, "What's his name?"  
  
"Braden Michael Scott." Lucas added wishing he could hold his child but the sling made it impossible.  
  
"Braden?" Karen smiled hearing the familiar name, "I wonder where you came up with that one."  
  
"Hello Brooke," The room fell silent as they saw the woman enter the room.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing here?" Brooke's jaw dropped.  
  
"Did you really think I'd miss the day my baby became a mom?" Mrs. Davis had never been good with sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, I did think you'd miss this." Brooke said bluntly, "You've missed everything else in my life."  
  
"That's not fair Brooke." Mrs. Davis made her way closer to Brooke.  
  
"That's not fair!" Brooke watched as the room began to empty out, "You want to know what's not fair? It's not fair how you were never there for me when I was growing up."  
  
"Brooke of course I was there." Mrs. Davis was sympathetic for her daughters mix up. She kept telling herself that Brooke had just gone through labor and was tired and wasn't thinking straight.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Mom." Just calling her mom made Brooke sick. She was no more of a mother to her than Dan Scott was a father to Lucas.  
  
"Well Brooke, I'm here now. What are we going to do now?" Mrs. Davis sat down in the stiff chair next to Brooke's bed.  
  
"I don't know what you're going to do but I'm going to be happy with my family." Brooke felt the tears forming but she kept telling herself not to cry because tears were a weakness.  
  
"Am I not your family?" Mrs. Davis didn't even know how to talk to her own child.  
  
"Karen Roe has been more of a mother to me in the last seven months than you have been in the last seventeen years. What do you think?" Brooke gripped the railing of her bed for support as she fought back her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Brooke. Is that what you wanted to hear from me?" Mrs. Davis was desperate. She didn't want her one and only daughter to hate her.  
  
"I don't want an apology Mom." Brooke paused to recompose herself, "I want you to make me a promise."  
  
"And what would this promise be?" Mrs. Davis would do anything to get her daughter back.  
  
"Promise me you'll be there for me." A single tear escaped down Brooke's cheek but she was quick to wipe it away.  
  
"I promise Brooke." Mrs. Davis moved to her daughter's bedside and held her in a long embrace.  
  
"Uh, Brooke, they want to take him back to the nursery. I thought you'd like to say goodnight." Lucas came in, tiny Braden in his arms with his sling sticking out of his pocket.  
  
"Him?" Mrs. Davis said with tears in her eyes, "I have a grandson?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, his name is Braden Michael." Brooke reached for her tiny baby.  
  
"He's so tiny." Mrs. Davis traced his little face with the tip of her finger.  
  
"Good night Braden. Mommy and Daddy will see you in the morning." Brooke said again in her baby voice and kissed him on the forehead, "Good night my prince."  
  
"Hey I thought I was your prince?" Lucas said taking the infant back from Brooke.  
  
"Shut up Lucas. One baby is enough right now. I don't need you too." Brooke joked. Her exhaustion was setting in.  
  
"good night Braden." Lucas whispered into his son's ear before handing him to the nurse who was patiently waiting for the baby.  
  
"Well, congratulations," Mrs. Davis hugged Brooke and then Lucas, "I'll see you two in the morning."  
  
"Bye Mom." Brooke said snuggling into her bed.  
  
"'Night Mrs. Davis." Lucas said moving towards Brooke massaging his sore shoulder, "'Night mommy."  
  
"'Night daddy," Brooke said sleepily as Lucas kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"You were great today." Lucas whispered into her ear.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke opened her eyes to look at him, "Shut up!"

* * *

Okay...did you all really think I'd kill Brooke or her baby? Come on! Next to come Braden's first day home and finally the wedding! So two more chapters left to this story but don't worry, as I said before there will most likely be a sequel, maybe with some Madison in it. (Not sure about Madison though) 


	24. A Mother's Touch

Okay everyone this is the last chapter of this story. The sequel will be out in a few days. It will be full of surprises and of course some drama. Thanks everyone who has been reading this story. I hope you all enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing this for you all.

* * *

"God, it's good to be home." Brooke said bursting through the door with tiny Braden in her arms. Lucas was left to carry everything else up to there apartment.  
  
"Yes," Lucas said dropping all the stuff in the living room, "Home sweet home."  
  
"Welcome home little Braden. Let me give you the grand tour baby." Brooke danced around the apartment showing Braden around as if he would actually need to know.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll put all this stuff away." Lucas mumbled to himself and began sorting the pile of things that he brought inside.  
  
Brooke came back into the room empty handed and looking quite upset. She began pouting as she hugged Lucas tightly looking around at all they had.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lucas asked dropping the stuff to hug Brooke back.  
  
"He fell asleep during my tour." Brooke stuck her lip out at Lucas.  
  
"Well I guess you'll never be a tour guide." Lucas joked nibbling on her lower lip.  
  
"Hey!" Brooke pushed Lucas away, "You've just crushed all of my life dreams."  
  
"You've had high hopes." Lucas pulled her back against his body.  
  
"I got you didn't I?" Brooke hugged him again not wanting to let him go. She loved the way she felt when he held her in his arms and she couldn't believe that she was going to become Mrs. Lucas Scott.  
  
"I'll give you that one. I am pretty damn fine aren't I?" Lucas kissed Brooke's lips lightly.  
  
"Lucas!" Brooke hit him playfully, "You ruined the moment!"  
  
"Hey! I'm just stating the facts." Lucas smiled that smile that made Brooke melt.  
  
"You are pretty fine though." Brooke shrugged deciding to play his game.  
  
"And you Brooke Davis aren't so bad yourself either." Lucas rewrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Not so bad? Is that all I am?" Brooke snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Make me think differently." Lucas wanted to just fall in love with her all over again.  
  
Brooke reached her head up and kissed him very passionately. That was exactly what he wanted. Lucas wanted Brooke so bad right now. She had become so much more than the woman he fell in love with those many months before. When they met she was a party girl and he was an outcast. Then that night that Peyton was drugged she showed him a whole other side of herself; the side she fell in love with.  
  
Loving her used to scare him so much. He had never loved anyone like he loved her before in his life. When Lucas Scott was afraid of something he ran instead of dealing with the problem. He was afraid of getting hurt because he had been hurt so much over the years. So he pushed her away, but she wouldn't take the hint. So he did the only thing that he could do; he used Peyton to push Brooke away. It worked but it hurt him so much to see Brooke hurting. He never meant to hurt her. That wasn't his intent at all.  
  
Then came Braden; a blessing in disguise. How could he not admit his love for her? He wished he could tell her the reason why he cheated and how it was never meant to hurt her. But he knew that was the worst thing he could do right now.  
  
"What are you thinking about, baby?" Brooke pulled out of the kiss when she realized Lucas wasn't really with her.  
  
"What?" Lucas snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Brooke repeated pulling Lucas next to her on the couch.  
  
"Nothing; it's nothing." Lucas wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close to his body. She was so warm that she heated the both of them up.  
  
"Lucas Scott, don't lie to me because you have done your fair share of lying in the past." Brooke said firmly and her brows scrunched.  
  
"I don't think you want to hear what I'm thinking about." Lucas really hoped she didn't pry anymore because he would crack and bringing up him cheating would just upset her more.  
  
"Of course I want to know what you're talking about." Brooke nuzzled in closer to his chest; so close that she could hear his heartbeat.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Lucas tried to weasel his way out of talking about it.  
  
"I want to talk about it now." Brooke was getting upset just imagining what Lucas was thinking about. Though they were together and they were getting married she still couldn't shake the idea that he could be cheating on her again.  
  
"Brooke-"Lucas began but Braden began screaming.  
  
"Coming sweetheart." Brooke ran through the apartment to Braden's room.  
  
"Saved by the baby." Lucas whispered to himself.  
  
Lucas found himself getting lonely on the couch by himself so he decided to join Braden and Brooke in Braden's room. He carefully tiptoed down the hallway so that she wouldn't even know he was there. Outside the door he could hear her having a conversation with Braden. He peeked around the corner to see Brooke sitting there with her shirt up and Braden attached to her breast. Brooke went on and on about all the things she and Lucas were going to do with Braden. She was talking to him like he was actually listening, which he probably was but she wasn't treating him like a few day old baby; she was talking to him as she would to Lucas or Haley or someone like that. Brooke and Braden were like old friends that go way back.  
  
Lucas couldn't take his eyes off Brooke as she animatedly talked to Braden. He loved to hear her laugh and watch her smile especially with their child in her arms. Her dark hair was cascading over her shoulder, her green eyes sparkling, and her cheeks were naturally blushed; she was a picture of perfection. Lucas watched on attentively as Brooke removed Braden from her breast and carefully burped him, still carrying on her conversation. Then finally Braden let out a tiny burp and Brooke just held him in her arms, rocking him slowly and whispered things in his ear.  
  
"This isn't fair," Lucas finally made his presence known, "You got to hold him for seven months and now you're hogging all the time while he's here."  
  
"He's going to be with us for a very long time Lucas. Don't rush this." Brooke whispered as Braden drifted off to sleep in his arms.  
  
"I'm not rushing anything; I just want to hold my son for a little while." Lucas whispered back to Brooke.  
  
"He's so perfect isn't he?" Brooke pushed the blanket away from his face so Lucas could look at him too.  
  
"Look who his parents are." Lucas joked running his finger over the tiny hand that had popped out of the blanket.  
  
"Lucas, can't you be serious for, like, one minute." Brooke said sarcastically but knowing that he was right. Braden had gotten the best of both worlds.  
  
"I was being serious." Lucas said defensively.  
  
"He looks like a little angel, doesn't he?" Brooke tilted the sleeping Braden in her arms so Lucas could see from the angel Brooke saw him.  
  
"He is our little angel." Lucas' voice dropped very low and serious.  
  
"Did you hear that Braden?" Brooke whispered to the sleeping child, "You're our little angel."  
  
"Alright put him down. Let him sleep in peace." Lucas said nudging her towards the crib.  
  
"But-"Brooke started not wanting to let her baby boy go.  
  
"He needs sleep and so do you." Lucas helped her out of the chair.  
  
"Did you wise with age or parenthood?" Brooke asked dragging herself to the crib.  
  
"Both." Lucas smiled his little half smile.  
  
"Lucas Scott, how'd you learn how to say the right things at the right time?" Brooke asked finally setting Braden down in his crib.  
  
"Look who my father is." Lucas joked.  
  
"Yeah well, you're nothing like him." Brooke said seductively and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Lucas lifted an eyebrow as they walked together to their bedroom.  
  
"Yeah." Brooke's voice was low and confident.  
  
They left the door ajar so that they could still hear Braden in the next room even though they had the baby monitors all set up. Lucas stepped a little closer to Brooke and kissed her lips lightly. Their kiss intensified as it grew. Lucas sat down on their bed and Brooke straddled his lap, both still intently wrapped up in their kiss. Lucas laid down, slowly, with Brooke falling on top of him. Their clothes began to scatter the room as they slipped under the covers.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke said out of breath after the deed was done, "I want to elope."  
  
"What?" Lucas said equally out of breath.  
  
"I don't want a big wedding here. I want to elope." Brooke stated again catching her breath.  
  
"Can we not talk about this now? I mean come on we just had sex." Lucas sat up in bed.  
  
"Isn't this the perfect time to talk about it?" Brooke sat up with a sheet covering her breasts.  
  
"No." Lucas laid his head against the head board and closed his eyes.  
  
"Let's just run away to Vegas, get married and run back." Brooke said with excitement.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" Lucas asked remembering all the times Brooke had explained her dream wedding before they were even officially together.  
  
"Yes, it's fast, easy and stress-free." Brooke said with an eager smile.  
  
"We'll talk about it in the morning okay?" Lucas said sliding back down onto a pillow.  
  
"Just promise me you'll consider it." Brooke said sliding next to him.  
  
"I promise." Lucas said kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Brooke laid awake thinking about the two boys in her life now. She couldn't live with them and surely couldn't live without them. It was a win-win situation for her.  
  
Morning came soon for the two lovebirds. Their alarm clock, or formerly called Braden, woke them up a two in the morning. Both Brooke and Lucas were the same. Once they were up they were up.  
  
"So baby, did you think about my eloping idea?" Brooke said pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Just tell me that's what you really want." Lucas said snuggling up to his cup of hot coffee.  
  
"All I want is to be Mrs. Lucas Scott and I want my wedding to be quick and hassle-free. Everything lately has been stressful and I don't want to remember my wedding as a stressful thing." Brooke began rambling.  
  
"What about that big fantasy wedding you told me about? What happened to that?" Lucas just wanted the facts. He really didn't care what kind of wedding he got as long as he got the girl.  
  
"I became a mother and all that doesn't matter to me anymore." Brooke said crossed legged on the floor in front of Lucas.  
  
"How is this not going to be stressful, hun?" Lucas tried to make her see the negative side of her idea, "We'd be stuck in a car with a screaming baby for god knows how long, to get married, which is something we can do right here, and then drive all the way back?"  
  
"Family bonding time." Brooke wasn't going to let Lucas talk her out of it. She wanted to go and elope to Vegas with her family.  
  
"Did you get crazy with age or parenthood?" Lucas used Brooke's line from the night before.  
  
"Both." Brooke smiled that smile that melted Lucas' heart.  
  
"Then I guess you win." Lucas said seriously adding a sigh for effect, "We are going to Vegas to elope."  
  
"Are you sure that's okay with you?" Brooke's eyes were sparkling with excitement.  
  
"This is your wedding to and all I want is to make you happy." Lucas said opening his arms welcoming her into his lap.  
  
"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Brooke took his invite and climbed into his lap.  
  
"Nope," Lucas wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Lucas Scott, I love you!" Brooke said kissing his hands.

* * *

You'll have to read the sequel to find out how everything turns out! Look for it in a few days!! Thanks for reading again!! 


End file.
